SoulMate
by Fifi03
Summary: Elle s'appelait Elizabeth Lena Jones. C'était une Sang-Mêlée. Son destin lui réservait bien des surprises : l'immortalité, et la rencontre de son âme sœur...50 ans plus tard, elle revient à Poudlard dans le but de se venger, mais ça, c'est un secret...
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages/lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, mis à part ceux que j'ai inventée de toute piece.

* * *

><p>Salut à vous, fan d'Harry Potter ! Je poste ma toute première fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. J'adhére à tous les avis, positif comme négatif. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je peux faire.<br>Je ne vous retient pas plus, bonne lecture !

Fifi

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Un nouveau départ

_« Le soleil brillait de mille feux, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, tout comme cette journée. Un couple __était allongé sur le sol parsemé de coquelicots, sous un saule qui, étrangement, se baissait de sorte __à leurs faire de l'ombre, bougeant selon leur position. Devant eux, se tenait, majestueux, le château __de Poudlard. Les tourtereaux portaient tout deux l'uniforme de Serpentard, la brise du matin __dansait avec les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille aux yeux verts, trait parfaits et à la mine sereine. __Dans les bras de son âme soeur, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait..._

– _Tom, tu m'apprendras le sort des coquelicots ? Demanda la jeune étudiante._

_Le jeune homme aux yeux océans la regarda avec passion._

– _Non._

_Elle se releva d'un coup, croisa ses bras et toisa avec dureté son amant. Le saule bougea pour __abriter la jeune Serpentard sous ses feuilles._

– _Et pourquoi ? Répondit-elle sèchement._

– _Parce que, c'est mon sort. Je l'ai créer spécialement pour toi, personne d'autre que moi doit __être en mesure de le faire et le connaître. Jamais je ne l'apprendrais à qui que ce soit, parce __que je t'aime, Lena Jones. »_

Devant ces yeux verts, où l'on pouvait apercevoir la fatigue de vivre, se tenait un journal, et pas n'importe lequel : _La Gazette du Sorcier_. D'une main tremblante, la jeune fille caressa l'image animée du vieil homme qu'elle avait toujours respectée et qu'elle considérée comme son propre père, le professeur et maintenant directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres renforça l'image de son attachement envers son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Sur la table en bois devant elle, se tenait une lettre, marquée du sceau du Collège Poudlard, écrite de la main d'Albus et non de Minerva... Cette lettre se révélée plutôt personnelle que professionnelle. Il lui demandait de venir à Poudlard pour commencer une sixième année sous sa protection afin qu'elle puisse veiller librement sur Harry Potter. Elle donnerait tout pour retrouver son vrai ''chez-elle'', le seul hic était qu'elle devait y aller en tant que Gryffondor, elle qui était Serpentard autrefois ne pouvait accepter ça ! C'est comme si elle trahissait sa propre maison, même si elle ne l'était plus depuis plus de 70 ans. Posant le journal, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de sa vieille plume grise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus toucher à ses affaires magiques ou qui se rapportaient à Poudlard et donc à _Lui_. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ''non Lena, ne pas penser à lui, c'est douloureux, alors n'y pense plus''. Elle attrapa enfin la plume, l'encre, une feuille de parchemin qui trainait dans le fond d'un tiroir et se mit à écrire.

_**Albus,**_

_**Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta lettre m'a fait chaud au coeur, voir que tu te soucis encore de moi est réconfortant. J'aurais aimé venir, crois-moi. La seule raison de mon refus peut te paraître stupide et enfantine, mais je suis et je resterai une Serpentard ! Jamais, jamais je ne changerai de maison. Si tu me l'accordes, j'aimerai retourner à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard. Je veillerai sur Harry Potter, comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé et en échange, tu empêches Tom de me capturer. Il me semble que c'est convenable comme marché.**_  
><em><strong>Je te vois dans deux jours, cher Albus. À bientôt.<strong>_

_**Lena E. Jones**_

Elle fît signe à Eville, sa chouette noire comme la nuit. Celle-ci approcha, excitée à l'idée de parcourir une infinité de kilomètres. Lena glissa la lettre dans le bec de l'oiseau qui battit

joyeusement des ailes. Attendrit par sa chouette, l'ex-Serpentard lui caressa tendrement la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur son bec d'ébène.

– Va, Bella Eville, porte cette lettre à Albus, fais vite... Murmura-t-elle.

La chouette s'envola par la fenêtre à une vitesse hallucinante. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle d'un air las.

– Et bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a me rendre au chemin de traverse.

Il était midi précise lorsque le Poudlard Express se mit en route. Lena cherchait un compartiment vide lorsqu'elle tomba sur celui de trois personnes qu'elle connaissait. Un roux aux taches de rousseurs distinctes, une brune aux cheveux rebelles et celui pour qui elle venait cette année. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne lui permis le doute, cheveux en batailles, lunettes rondes, les yeux d'un vert aussi intense que les siens. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et entra. Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle.

– Euh... Pourrais-je partager votre compartiment ? Les autres sont pleins...

– Tu es une nouvelle élève ? Demanda Hermione Granger.

– Oui. J'entre en sixième année, mais c'est la première fois que je viens ici.

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ne la quittaient pas de leurs yeux ahuris.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Granger.

– J'ai pris des cours par correspondance. Je ne me sentais pas prête pour venir à Poudlard. Je peux m'assoir ?

Tous les trois acquiescèrent. Elle s'installa à côté de la Gryffondor. Lena se sentit rougir sous les regards que lui lançaient ses colocataires de compartiment.

– Je n'ai jamais vue ça de ma vie... Murmura Hermione. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard... Elle aurait du être appelée... Elle aurait du venir dès la première année.

L'ex-Serpentard lui souris timidement.

– Dans quelle maison penses-tu que le Choixpeau va te mettre ? Demanda enfin Harry.

– Surement Serpentard... Répondit-elle avec un ton détaché.

Le trio se figea. Tous la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle.

– Comment peux-tu savoir ? Demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Lena demeura interdite, elle était piégée ! À moins que...

– Albus Dumbledore m'a dit que je parle Fourchlangue. Alors suppose que je serais à Serpentard...

– Je parle aussi Fourchlangue. La coupa Harry.

– Je sais. Mais au départ, cela ne venait pas de toi...

Elle pinça ses lèvres, tandis qu'Harry la regardait avec stupeur.

– Comment... Commença-t-il.

– Le directeur. Répondit-elle aussitôt. Disons que... Je suis une de ses... Proches amis.

Hermione leva un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Lena soupira, le voyage promettait d'être long. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer sous le regard brulant des deux garçons. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit pour entrer dans ce monde qu'elle adorait mais qui la faisait tant souffrir...

_« C'était enfin l'heure, elle avait passée tout son après-midi à se préparer. Sa robe émeraude était __longue, caressant le sol, le bustier orné de perles écrues de différentes tailles épousait ses formes. __La taille centrée d'un ruban lui-même écrue l'affinait. La tulle, pour donner du volume à la robe de __soie était un peu désagréable, mais elle s'en fichait, tant qu'elle plairait à Tom, plus rien ne __l'importait. Elle aurait pu supporter la torture du sortilège interdit pour lui s'il l'aurait fallu. Un __dernier regard sur son maquillage, son fard à paupière argenté, son trait de khôl noir, son gloss, __tout était OK, un coup d'oeil à ses boucles brunes ornées de petites perles écrues. Elle était parfaite, __du moins, elle l'espérait... »_

Des voix la tirèrent de son rêve-souvenir. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour écouter la conversation.

– Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle amie ? Cracha une voix désagréable. Je suis sur qu'elle doit être aussi idiote que vous trois réuni !

– La ferme Malfoy ! Dit calmement Harry.

– Oh, c'est ta petite amie Potter ? Ironisa Malfoy. Même si elle doit être aussi bête que toi, il faut dire que tu as du goût.

Cette fois, elle se leva d'un bond et son visage était tellement proche du blond que leurs respirations s'entre-mêlée et leurs nez se frôlaient.

– Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Drago Malfoy, alors n'attend pas que je sois assoupie pour l'énoncer.

Les yeux gris du garçon la fixaient avec surprise et colère.

– Tu ressembles beaucoup à Lucius... Aussi lâche que lui. À ce que je vois, ça se transmet. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton morne.

– Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il froidement, sans ciller.

– Lena Jones, répondit-elle avec lacement, Elizabeth Lena Jones.

– Comment peux-tu avoir un nom aussi vieux ? Se moqua-t-il.

Elle cessa de le regarder et observa le paysage à travers la vitre. Drago, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré, serra sa mâchoire, luttant contre la haine que cette fille lui inspirait.

– Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu es vraiment attardée à ce que je vois...

– Laisse la tranquille, Malfoy ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant de la banquette.

Il daigna enfin porter son attention autre que sur Lena.

– Tu la ramènes, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione et Lena se figèrent. Le vert clair des yeux de Lena devint presque noir.

_« Elle venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, seul le garçon qui l'avait fixé __lorsqu'elle avait porté le Choixpeau magique était là. Ses yeux bleus brulaient chaque parcelles de __son corps._

– _Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu entrer à Serpentard, toi... Commença-t-il en s'avançant. __Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »_

Lorsque ses souvenirs la quittèrent, elle pris conscience qu'elle tenait le col de Drago Malfoy d'une main et la baguette sous son cou de l'autre. Elle avait commencée à prononcer un sortilège, le _Rictuscempra. _Le jeune blond la regardé horrifié.

– Retire tes paroles, Malfoy. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il se reprit et la regarda avec un air de défit.

– Jamais... Souffla-t-il. Même si tu décidais de me tuer, je ne le retirerais jamais.

Elle le lâcha avec un sourire sincère, ce qui déstabilisa le garçon. Il trouvait cette fille vraiment étrange.

– Tu lui ressembles beaucoup... Murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Tandis qu'elle recommençais à s'assoupir, les quatre personnes dans le compartiment la fixaient.

– Qui est cette personne ? Demanda Ronald.

– Tu peux disposer, Drago. Le coupa-t-elle.

Celui-ci, complètement abasourdi, ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle s'était adressée à lui. Il secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et dans un excès de colère, leva sa baguette, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre sortilège, il se retrouva pétrifié. On lui avait jeté un sort mais aucune incantation n'avait été formulée. C'était possible mais extrêmement compliqué, seul les sorciers de haut niveau et les Mangemort étaient capable de le faire. Lena lui fît face et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Si tu ne ripostes pas, c'est que je t'ai pas loupé.

– Que... Que lui as-tu fait ? Demanda froidement Harry.

– _Petrificus Totalus _? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

C'est à ce moment là que Ron éclata de rire, suivi de près d'Hermione et d'Harry, sous le regard interloqué de Lena.

– Wahou, Jones ! Tu aurais vue ta tête ! S'exclama Ron, hilare. On aurait dit que tu avais utilisé un sort interdit !

– Lena.

– Quoi ?

– Lena, Ron, je m'appelle Lena, pas Jones. J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

Hermione lui pris les mains avec un grand sourire.

– C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Lena !

– Merci. Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

– Une heure tout au plus. Répondit Harry. Tu peux te rendormir. Mais avant... Débarrassenous de ça, s'il te plait... Lena.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Malfoy, d'un geste de la main, elle libéra le malheureux qui était blanc de colère, ses yeux d'acier qui la fixaient avec haine.

– On se verra plus tard, Jones. Cracha-t-il avant de repartir dans son compartiment.

– C'est votre ami ? Ironisa-t-elle en regardant les trois Gryffondors. Il faut dire qu'il m'insupporte, je sens que les '' _Avada Kedavra _'' ne vont pas tarder à sortir s'il continu...

Sous les regards choqués du trio infernal, elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Elle descendait les dernières marches qui la séparées de son âme soeur, sous les regards ardent __des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Serpentards, mais surtout lui, son sourire. Il lui_

_appartenait, c'est tout ce qui compté, Tom Jedusor était à elle. Lena pensa à ce moment là qu'elle le __changerait, sa vraie personnalité, celle qui lui était réservée, elle la ferait connaître de tous._

– _Tu es sublime... Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle lui sourit._

– _Vous aussi, monsieur Jedusor._

– _S'il te plait, Elizabeth, pas ce nom..._

– _Je te taquine... Moi je l'aime bien._

– _Tu n'auras qu'a le porter un jour._

_Lena le regarda surprise. Il lui tendit son bras avec un sourire en coin. Elle mit quelques secondes __avant de l'accepter. Lorsqu'elle le fît, son coeur se mît à s'affoler comme à chaque fois qu'elle le_

_touchait. Ils franchirent la porte qui menait à la Grand Salle. Celle-ci était magnifiquement __décorée, des Statues de Glaces étaient fixaient sur le mur du fond, elles représentaient les blasons __des quatre maisons. De la neige magique, tiède,en forme de vrais flocons tombaient de nul part. __Les quatre grandes tables laissaient place à plusieurs tables rondes nappées de soie blanche. À la __table où se tenaient les professeurs, se trouvait, immense, la place pour faire danser tout Poudlard._

– _Et maintenant, veuillez applaudir les prefets-en-chef qui ouvrent le bal de Noël ! Résonna la __voix imposante du directeur._

_Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué les professeurs qui se trouvaient assis à une grande table, au __centre de toutes les autres._

– _Prête ? Demanda Tom d'une voix calme._

– _Je te préviens, si je te ridiculise, je ne pourrai jamais te regarder en face..._

– _Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est impossible. Chaque seconde loin de moi te ferait de mal. __Tu seras en manque... De moi ! Tu pourras l'ignorer, mais ça deviendra alors une douleur __physique. Tu trouveras alors des prétextes farfelus pour me voir. Fait donc ça, Elizabeth. Et __voyons combien de temps nous tiendrons... »_

– Lena ! Lena ! Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard ! Réveille-toi !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour tomber devant deux autre marrons. Hermione.

– Merci de m'avoir réveillé Hermione... Vous ne m'avez pas oublié ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant les deux garçons qui la fixaient.

– Oh, ça non ! S'exclama Ron. Tu parles dans ton sommeil.

Son coeur s'arrêta, si jamais elle avait parlé de Tom, elle était fichue.

– Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir... Murmura Harry. Un truc du genre : '' Je te préviens, si je te ridiculise, je ne pourrai jamais te revoir.''

– ''Te regarder en face'', le corrigea-t-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, ce n'est pas important. Allons-y.

Tous les élèves rentraient enfin dans l'école. Lena s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer encore une fois le château de ses souvenirs. Alors que les premières années entraient enfin dans la Grande Salle suit au discours du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci l'interpella.

– Miss Jones ?

– Oui, professeur ?

– Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. C'est un honneur pour Poudlard de vous accueillir !

– Merci, professeur. J'ai malheureusement... Perdu mes affaires de Serpentard après... Être partie de l'école. Je pense que vous venez m'en donner des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

– Hélas, non. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir repasser l'épreuve du Choixpeau.

– Quoi ! Explosa Lena. Mais ce n'est... Ce n'est pas logique ! Nous avons passé un accord !

– Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que vous avez décidé vous-même votre maison, mais le Choixpeau vous mettra là où vous devez être... Miss Jones.

– Je sais déjà que j'irais à Serpentard ! Il a torturer le Choixpeau ? Il lui a intimé l'ordre de me mettre où il le souhaitait n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. Depuis qu'il est directeur, il ne l'a jamais fait. Le Choixpeau est libre de ses décisions. Suivez-moi à présent.

Elle se trouvait à présent sur le siège, enfin, tabouret en bois et tous les regards étaient fixaient sur elle. Minerva lui jeta un regard entendu.

– Vous pouvez y aller, professeur.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Lena se retrouva avec le Choixpeau sur la tête, comme autrefois. ''Pitiez ! Envois-moi là où tu sais que je dois être et loin de ce Drago Malfoy !''

– Hum... On s'est déjà rencontrer, je me trompe, Elizabeth Lena Jones ? Interrogea le Choixpeau.

– Chut... Et c'est Lena, pas Elizabeth.

– Ah oui, le secret...

Un murmure se fit entendre parmi les élèves, qui se dissipa dû au geste autoritaire de la main de Dumbledore.

– Tu as un esprit très contradictoire, petite... Tu as d'énormes qualités et avantages pour Serpentard...

Elle souris face à ces paroles.

– Mais, cette fois, le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas obligé à te mettre là où il le souhaité. Donc... Je vais te mettre là où tu aurais dû être la première fois.

– Qu...Quoi !

– Gryffondor ! Hurla le Choixpeau, suivi des cris de joie de la part des lions.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, mon dieu ça fait un bail ! Heureusement que Owlceltlou-Trekker21 m'a envoyée une review, lorsque j'ai reçu le message sur le IPhone, j'ai buggée en mode : c'est quoi ce machin anglais qui m'agresse ? Bref, je poste le deuxième chapitre qui a été écrit en février (hé oui !), là j'en suis à écrire le 18 ème, mais je poste sur d'autres sites, donc... Bref, bonne lecture (c'est bon, j'ai finie de raconter ma vie !^^)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Prefet-en-chef ? Rien que ça !

Tous les Gryffondors étaient euphoriques, l'épisode avec Malfoy était désormais connu de tous. Seule Lena restait de marbre, sous cette carapace, elle était en état de choc.

- Albus ! Hurla-t-elle. On va avoir une petite discussion...

Celui-ci se leva, tout redevint calme, les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Lena, je te vois dans mon bureau après le repas. Monsieur Potter te fera visiter Poudlard. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry acquiesça. _''Respire Lena, respire... C'est comme si c'était ton père, alors ne le tue pas.''_ Malgré ses envies sadiques et meurtrières, elle écouta sa raison une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'elle fût assise à côté d'Hermione qui l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère, les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

- Où est cet imbécile de blond ? Fulmina Lena.

- Malefoy ? S'étonna Granger.

- Oui, le fils de Lucius.

À la table des Serpentards.

- Quoi ! Explosa la jeune fille. Serpentard ? Mais... Pourquoi cette maison est tant envahie par les parasites tel que lui ? Voilà plus de 50 ans que cette maison a commencée à être souillée.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- L'histoire de Poudlard, Hermione... Tu devrais lire... La pratique c'est bien, mais pour la technique, les livres sont...

- Les meilleurs professeurs ! La coupa la Gryffondor.

- Hermione est une bibliothèque à elle toute seule ! Intervint Ron, admiratif.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, Hermione et moi allons devenir de bonnes amies.

- Celle-ci rougie. Lena fixait les cheveux de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir.

- Je vais t'enseigner un sortilège pour tes cheveux... Ne t'inquiète pas, à ton age, j'avais les mêmes ! Depuis que j'ai inventé ce sort... C'est les bonheur absolu ! Bah oui ! S'exclama-t-elle sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Il reste en place tant que tu n'as pas prononcé la formule pour l'annuler.

- Nous avons le même age, Lena...

- Oui, à quelques mois près ! Bref... Wahou ! Ça à l'air bon ça !

Tandis qu'elle s'empiffrait des mets tout aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, Harry ne cessait de la fixer. Cette fille l'intriguait.

- Tu te plais à Gryffondor ? Es-tu heureuse d'être avec nous, Lena ? Demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Celle-la leva la tête, ses yeux verts (foncés cette fois) presque noirs le fixaient avec amusement.

- Ai-je l'air d'être heureuse, Harry ?

- Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Demanda Ginny Weasley, assise à côté de lui.

Lena regarda la jeune rousse puis Ronald, un sourire naissant.

- Tu ne me présente pas ta sœur, Ron ? Ginny, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Répliqua froidement la rouquine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venue ici pour séduire ton cher et tendre. Alors tu peux cesser les hostilités.

Elle éclata de rire devant le regard ahuri de Ginny et les joues écarlates d'Harry.

- Désolé, chérie... C'est l'habitude du _Légilimens_.

- Il est interdit de lire l'esprit d'un élève ou professeur dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Cracha Ginny, rouge de colère et de honte.

- C'est écrit quelque part ? Demanda Lena innocemment. J'ai beau connaître le règlement par cœur, je ne l'ai lu nul part.

La jeune Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir avant de se rendre au dortoir d'un pas rageur.

- Je crois que je l'ai vexée...

- Bien sur ! Explosa Ron à son tour. Tu aurais pu être un minimum gentille avec elle ! Elle est très timide, à cause de toi, elle va se renfermer encore plus sur elle-même... Va t'excuser !

Lena claqua des doigts sous les regards curieux du petit groupe.

- Voilà, j'espère qu'elle aime les roses...

- Tu... Tu lui as envoyé des fleurs ! S'écria Harry stupéfait.

- Il ne fallait pas ?

- Alors Jones... Commença une voix désagréable qu'elle connaissait bien. Même pas une heure et déjà des ennemis dans ta propre maison ?

- Bon, Lucius Junior, tu commences à me griller le pompon ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je t'immole l'arrière train, tu disposes !

Alors qu'il allait lui balancer une bonne dose d'insultes, elle leva la main vers le visage du garçon.

_- Silencio_. Ahh ! Ça fait du bien. Bon, j'ai rendez-vous moi ! Bye les amis !

Elle quitta la Grande Salle en chantonnant, ignorant les regards noirs. Après tout, elle allait hurler un bon coup, non ?

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore était un personnage imposant, sous ses airs tendres et malicieux, il était avant tout, un puissant sorcier. Même le Lord en avait peur. Lena, d'habitude si courageuse (ou arrogante !), se contenta de s'assoir en face du grand bureau en bois.<p>

- Albus... Débuta-t-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mon enfant. Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir annoncé que ton admission à Serpentard était grâce à moi ? Je vais te le dire, Elizabeth.

La jeune fille sursauta à l'énonciation de son prénom. Seul Tom l'appelait comme ça.

- Tom était un garçon brillant, gentil, calme...

- Je sais, Albus. Je connais les qualités de mon âme sœur.

- Certes, si je t'ai envoyé à Serpentard, il y a plus de 50 ans, avec l'accord de l'ancien directeur, c'est parce que Tom ne te quittait pas des yeux, tu l'avais hypnotisé...

- Par Merlin, Albus, ne me dit pas que tu m'as envoyé à Serpentard juste parce que Tom me matait !

Le directeur sourit, cette expression sortie tout droit de la nouvelle génération lui plaisait bien.

- Non, Elizabeth, ce n'est pas que pour ça... Tom commençait à s'intéresser à la magie noir. L'ancien directeur et moi-même avons pensé, vue l'intensité avec laquelle il te ''matait'' (et quelle intensité !), que tu le remettrais dans le droit chemin...

Elle l'examina, encore secouée, tout, tout n'avait été que comédie. Elle avait toujours été une Gryffondor.

- En gros, fît-elle d'une voix tremblante, je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet... Vous m'avez utilisé pour purifier un monstre.

- Elizabeth... Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça, grâce à nous, tu as rencontrée ton âme sœur.

- Oh ! Quelle belle jambe ça me fait ! Ironisa-t-elle. Je suis liée à un abruti aveuglé par la haine d'un stupide Sang Impur ! Un fou qui veut me kidnapper ! Franchement Albus, j'aurais préférée ne jamais le connaître.

- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est extrêmement rare de trouver son âme sœur. Pour chaque vie, nous avons une moitié, la moitié de notre âme. Ceux qui la rencontre sont bougrement chanceux.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule vie, mais elle ne se terminera jamais... Il lui reste sept Horcruxes... Encore sept vies à fuir... Je ne peux le supporter Albus !

- Je comprend ta détresse, ma douce... Il y a deux solutions que s'offrent à toi. Deux solutions difficiles pour un problème compliqué. La première serait celle à laquelle je m'opposerais.

- Voyons, Albus. Elle ne doit pas être aussi terrible, non ?

- Ta mort. Lâcha-t-il lourdement. Après avoir détruit les six Horcruxes, ta mort le tuerait et détruirait le septième. La deuxième solution, plus complexe et plus longue, est de trouver une autre âme sœur.

- Mais... Mais je ne peux pas ! S'écria-t-elle en désignant son poignet droit. Trouver une âme sœur autre que Tom me tuerait !

- Oui... J'avais oublié le Serment... Marmonna-t-il. Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici rien que pour nous compter le bon vieux temps... Je vais te faire une proposition importante. Elle t'aidera mais aussi nuira à ta mission concernant Harry. Seulement, c'est à toi d'en faire bon usage.

- Ne prend pas cet air là, Albus, tu me fais peur...

- S'il te plait, accepte l'honneur d'être Prefet-en-chef.

- Prefet-en-chef ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Comme Tom ?

- C'est cela, oui, comme Tom. Acceptes-tu ? Fît-il, plein d'espoir.

- Bien sur ! Si ça peux m'aider !

- Très bien ! Parfait ! S'extasia-t-il.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lena se leva automatiquement du fauteuil confortable sur lequel elle était assise.

- Entre mon enfant. Lena, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, je te présente ton homologue masculin.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'être le plus arrogant et imbécile qu'elle n'ai jamais vue.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Merlin, pourquoi Lucius Junior ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée d'être Prefet-en-chef ? Elle aurait dû se douter qu'Albus avait une idée bien précise en tête. Bon sang ! Et dire qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment dans les mêmes appartements que cet ignoble, arrogant, malpolie et... Tout ce qu'il y a de désagréable chez un être humain !<p>

Tandis que la jeune Gryffondor fulminait en silence, une fine pluie s'écoulait sur Poudlard. À l'opposé de la chambre rouge et or, dans la froideur du vert et de l'argent, deux yeux d'acier fixaient les dalles en pierre s'inonder avec amusement. Malgré l'aspect désolant, son esprit, lui rayonnait de gaité. Cette fille, Gryffondor, amie du balafré, se trouvée être son homologue féminin. Il pourrait le matin et le soir lui pourrir la vie... Oui, il rendrait ses nuits et journées impossibles. Elle en aurait tellement marre qu'elle ne voudrait plus rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Prefets-en-chef. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres, Drago Malfoy était de retour, cette fille l'avait humilié, elle devra payer... Elle sera son jouet, il sera son calvaire.

* * *

><p>Les premières lueurs du soleil traversaient la fenêtre de la nouvelle chambre de la récente Gryffondor. Celle-ci s'étira longuement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et d'y trouver un Malfoy... Torse nu.<p>

- Sors d'ici ! Aboya-t-il en l'apercevant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Commença-t-elle en détaillant avec amusement.

- Jones, je sais que je suis l'homme le plus sexy de Poudlard, mais sache que jamais je ne me souillerais pour toi !

- J'ai déjà vue mieux ! Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais prendre ma douche.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La fixant d'un air de défi.

- Tu veux vraiment me voir nue ? Franchement Malfoy, garde le peu d'innocence qu'il te reste...

- Je ne suis pas... Attaqua-t-il, contrarié. Je... J'ai déjà vu une fille à poil ! Et pas qu'une d'ailleurs !

- Cool ta vie. Lâcha Lena en se débarrassant de son haut de pyjama.

- C'est une invitation ?

- Sors tout de suite, Malfoy !

- Sinon quoi ? Murmura-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Même si elle était de dos, la jeune fille sentait son sourire, ainsi que son souffle régulier sur sa nuque.

- Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer, ce qui, ne me dérange pas vraiment.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Lena mis ses main sur sa poitrine pour la cacher et se retourna.

- Elizabeth Lena Jones... Souffla-t-elle, s'apercevant de la faible distance entre leurs lèvres.

- Je le sais. Qui es-tu ?

- Une personne plus puissante que toi, alors va-t-en !

- Ce n'est pas fini Jones ! Annonça-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Tu as raison, Malfoy. Ça ne fait que commencer... Avoua-t-elle en caressant distraitement son avant-bras gauche.

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle était presque vide, les élèves émergeaient encore. À la table des Gryffondors, seul Ginny Weasley était la personne que Lena connaissait. Le cœur battant, celle-ci s'assit en face de la jeune rouquine.<p>

- Weasley...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, Jones? Tu regrettes ? Ne me ment pas !

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de dire que je regrettais, même si c'est un peu le cas. Je suis simplement désolé, Weasley. Mon but, n'est pas de me faire des ennemis dans ma propre maison. Je suis là uniquement pour aider Harry.

- Aider Harry ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Mais l'aider pour quoi ?

- Le combat qu'il doit mener. Je lui serais d'une grande aide, j'en sais plus que quiconque sur Voldemort.

- À l'énonciation de ce nom, elle se figea.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est pas vrai, Weasley ! Vous vous êtes donner le mot ou quoi ? Je suis Elizabeth Lena Jones. Je suis les renforts d'Harry. Ça te va comme ça ?

- Qui t'envoie ?

- Dumbledore.

- Ne me ment pas, Jones.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Je t'en ai assez dit.

- Moi au contraire, je trouve que pas assez. Allez, Jones, dis-moi, fais-moi confiance.

- Ne prend pas mon excès de bonté pour acquis. Je suis gentille, mais j'ai avant tout une mission, laisse-moi faire mon travail.

- Ça concerne Harry, donc je veux savoir ! S'écria celle-ci, s'attirant quelques regards.

- Silence, Weasley. Ça ne te concerne en rien, cesse de faire l'enfant. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, OK ?

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant et je n'oublierais pas, c'est impossible. Harry est tout pour moi, pour le monde de la magie, je veux le protéger moi aussi ! Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Ton silence sera la meilleur aide que j'aurais pu espérer. Fît celle-ci en quittant la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>- Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea Lena.<p>

Deux Poufsouffles s'embrassaient dans les couloirs pendant l'heure du déjeuné. Malgré sa mission, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était Prefet-en-chef.

- Il est interdit de rester dans les couloirs pendant l'heure des repas. Allez déjeuner ou rejoignez votre Salle Commune... Allez ! S'égosilla-t-elle devant leurs airs hébétés.

Regardant sa montre, elle décida de faire un petit tour dehors, une heure de solitude s'offrait à elle. La vue du Saule Cogneur la fît flancher, elle le regarda avec mélancolie.

- Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce-pas ? Avoua-t-elle à l'arbre. Mais je suis revenue, je te l'avais promis, non ?

Dans ses mains apparurent une grosse brosse et un sceau d'eau tiède parfumée au coquelicot.

- Depuis combien de temps ne ce sont-il pas occupés de toi ?

L'arbre resta immobile, acceptant la jeune humaine. Celle-ci se mit à frotter l'arbre avec la brosse, lui supprimant tous les habitants indésirables.

- Tu es vraiment impressionnante, Jones. Cet arbre n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un l'approcher et encore moins le toucher.

Surprise, elle lâcha la brosse et se retourna. Elle découvrit à distance respectable du saule, Drago Malfoy.

- Tu ne lis pas assez. Lui reprocha-t-elle. Il a déjà accepté deux personnes. Il y a très longtemps... 1943 si ma mémoire est bonne.

- Pitié ! S'écria-t-il. Et moi qui commençais à te trouver sympathique et digne d'intérêt, tu te met à agir comme cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle se figea, ses yeux presque noirs le toisèrent.

- Peut-être que, comme nous avons le même genre de sang, nous nous ressemblons...

Devant son air ahuri, elle éclata de rire.

- Voyons Malfoy, je plaisantais ! Tu crois vraiment à ce... Cette différence qui fait que nous sommes des êtres inférieurs ? Ne prend pas le même chemin que ton père Drago. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça...

Il avait déjà disparut avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, c'est en soupirant qu'elle se remit à sa tache.

* * *

><p>L'heure s'était achevée trop tôt pour Lena. Elle se trouvait à présent devant la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un cour qu'elle adorait autre fois, pour la pratique. Les élèves se turent lorsque sortit le professeur Severus Rogue. Le soudain mutisme des élèves n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle fixa intensément l'homme habillé de noir. Il posa à son tour ses yeux sur elle. <em>Un néant, de la tristesse, du regret <em>puis... Il barricada son esprit en lui lançant un air de défi. Du genre : _'' Fais gaffe petite ! Essaye encore une fois quelque chose sur moi et ce sera surement la dernière chose que tu auras faite de ta vie ''_. Plutôt réceptive aux menaces de mort, elle hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris le message. Elle se tiendrait sage, pour l'instant.

Ce fût le cour le plus ennuyeux de toute sa vie. Le genre où l'on a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, nous narguant... Enfin, surtout notre poignet qui commençait à fatiguer à force de copier des pages et des pages tout aussi ennuyantes. Lorsqu'elle sortit, c'est avec joie qu'elle trouva Harry, seul pour une fois.

- Salut Harry !

- Oh ! Salut, Lena. Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin dans la Grande Salle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de répondre.

- Je sais, en tant que Prefet-en-chef, je dois être à disposition le plus possible.

- Ah oui, Ginny me l'a dit. Félicitation ! Et surtout bonne chance, j'ai appris que ton homologue masculin était Malfoy... Ce doit être un honneur de travailler avec lui ! Dit-il avec une ironie hurlante.

- Merlin, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Ne m'as-tu pas assez puni ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De rien, on se voit plus tard !

Sans tarder, elle avança à grand pas rapides, bousculant quelques élèves au passage.

* * *

><p>- Ta mission avance bien, Elizabeth ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.<p>

- Elle avance, mais à cause de... Ginny, il est méfiant. Mais je reste confiante, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis là.

- Je suis au courant de ta franchise envers la petite Weasley. Et tu sais, tu as eu raison. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu devrais en parler... Tout garder au fond de toi ne fera que te détruire et noircir ton âme.

- Mais je t'en parle à toi, Albus !

- Je sais mon enfant. Mais avoir un ami à qui se confier en temps de guerre est très précieux. La petite Ginny est, à mon avis, la personne la plus qualifiée pour être une confidente compréhensive. Si tu as besoin de soulager tes peines, ne viens pas directement voir le vieux Albus qui va t'ennuyer avec ses monologues... Va voir cette petite.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tant confiance à Ginny ?

- Elle aime Harry, comme tu as aimé Tom. Mets-toi à sa place, si elle te l'avait demandé, aurais-tu gardé le secret ?

- Bien sur ! Tom n'en aurait rien su ! Mais tu te trompes sur une chose. L'amour entre Ginny et Harry est différent de celui que Tom et moi avions.

* * *

><p>Elle entrait dans la Salle Commune des Prefets-en-chef, s'attendant à être seule pour hurler sa peine un grand coup, elle fût surprise de trouver Drago Malfoy, baguette sortie, fixant un pot de terre remplit de terreau.<p>

- Que fais-tu ? S'enquit-elle, troublée.

- Rien, va t'en Jones !

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

- Ton aide ? Ricana-t-il. Comme si j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Lena serra les poings si fort que ses tendons devenaient blanc.

- Ferme la, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à faire un sort ! Preuve irréductible de ton incompétence.

Elle tourna les talons, plus remontée que jamais. _'' Mais pour qui se prend-t-il celui-la ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Sang-de-Bourbe ? ''_

- C'est le seul... Souffla-t-il. Le seul sort que je n'arrive pas à exécuter. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sans l'insulter, sans la rembarrer ou quoi que ce soit de désagréable.

- Quel est le but de ce sort ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un voix calme.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? Cracha-t-il.

- Si tu ne me le dit pas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider.

- Pourquoi tu veux tant m'aider, Jones ?

- C'est dans ma nature... C'est plus fort que moi. Mais, comme tu ne souhaites pas mon aide...

- C'est le sortilège pour faire pousser notre fleur préférée ! Hurla-t-il en la voyant partir.

Elle se retourna, avança lentement vers Drago, sans un mot. Il la fixait curieusement s'attendant à ce qu'elle rigole, mais aucun rire ou moquerie ne sortie de sa bouche. Elle plaça devant lui, l'index sur la lèvre inférieur.

- Quelle fleur essayes-tu de faire apparaître ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bah la rose ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était logique. Ce sont les fleurs préférées des filles, non ?

- Pas spécialement, est-ce ta fleur préférée à toi, Malfoy ?

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans le vague. En reprenant ses esprits, il la toisa de son regard haineux.

- Un fleur c'est une fleur quoi ! Un truc qui sert à charmer une fille et la mettre plus tard dans son lit !

Lena se tapa le front _'' il est irrécupérable ! ''_

- Si tu penses comme ça, Malfoy, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

- La ferme, Jones. Si tu connais si bien ce sort, surprend-moi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle avança jusqu'au pot. La main paume vers le bas, au dessus du terreau. Un coquelicot magnifique en sortit sous les yeux ébahi du garçon. Ce coquelicot était parfait, sauf aux yeux de la jeune fille, car ce n'était pas _lui _qui l'avait fait. Elle contracta ses doigts comme si elle voulait écrabouiller la fleur et le coquelicot se fana.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il était parfait ! S'indigna Drago malgré lui.

Lena lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, repartit dans son mutisme désagréable, il l'ignora.

- Enfin, parfait, j'ai dit ça pour ne pas te faire de la peine, hein ! Se reprit-il. Si tu veux la vérité... Je pourrais moi-même faire mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Fît-elle contre tout attente. Mais avant ça, il va falloir trouver quelle fleur te plait...

Lorsqu'elle fût sortit de la salle, Drago se concentra, leva sa baguette, dessina un cœur dans le vide grâce à celle-ci et un bébé coquelicot apparut dans le pot. Il lui manquait quelques pétales, mais c'était bien un coquelicot ! Un coquelicot comme... Son cœur s'arrêta. _'' Comme cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! ''_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une part du début

_'' Un nouveau jour, un nouveau défi ! '' _C'est ce que disait Tom Jedusor en réveillant son âme sœur avec tendresse. Lena sourit à cette pensée, Merlin qu'il lui manquait ! Cela faisait une semaine et demie que la jeune fille était à Poudlard, mais sa mission n'avançait plus et tout ça à cause d'une seule et unique personne : Ginny Weasley. Harry se méfiait de Lena à cause de sa futur petite amie... La jeune Gryffondor souris, chantage par chantage. _'' Allez Lena, souviens-toi de ce que Tom t'a appris ! '' _Un temps d'arrêt _'' Non Lena ! Tu ne dois pas agir comme Tom te l'a enseigné. Tu as travaillée trop dur pour échouer... Perdre n'est pas envisageable, pas pour ce combat ! ''_

Elle traversait à la hâte la Grande Salle, il était encore tôt, mais beaucoup de Serdaigle ainsi que quelques Gryffondors étaient déjà présents, notamment, Ginny.

- Weasley. Fît-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Suis-moi, il faut qu'on parle.

La rouquine la suivit avec un sourire victorieux.

- Tomjed ! Clama Lena à l'adresse du tableau qui ouvrait la Salle Commune des Prefets-en-chef.

- Bien le bonjour à vous Miss Jones ! Chantonna l'homme sur le cadre en s'ouvrant.

Ginny, n'étant jamais venue dans cette Salle Commune, en perdit les mots. Tout était décoré de rouge, vert, d'or et d'argent. Seule la cheminée était neutre avec son feu orange ainsi que les murs et le sol, tous deux blancs.

- C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa Lena. Je trouve que ça fait très '' Serpendor ''

- Joli mot, et magnifique Salle Commune.

- Ginny... S'il te plait, cesse de t'immiscer dans mon travail.

Voyant qu'elle entrait dans le vif du sujet, la petite Gryffondor décida d'y aller franc jeu.

- Tu sais Lena, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, je ne te déteste pas, je ne te fais juste pas confiance. Tu arrives, on ne sait pas qui tu es, d'où tu viens ni ce que tu veux alors que toi, tu sais tout de nous ! Ça me sidère !

- Je m'appelle Elizabeth Lena Jones. Fît-elle après un temps. Je suis née le 19 mai 1900. Mon père était sorcier, ma mère moldue. Je suis donc ce que l'on appel une Sang-Mêlée.

- 1900 ? S'écria-t-elle. Mais... Mais alors, tu as 97 ans ! Comment ?

- Mon père inventait des sorts, des potions, il était ce que l'on appel un '' Inventeur''. Nous en avons très peu maintenant... Il voulait faire un sort pour changer de forme à volonté... Un genre de polynectar sans breuvage et six mois de préparation. Il a essayé sur moi et... ça m'a rendu immortelle. Un sort raté et c'est moi qui en paie les frais. Curiosité, peur, dégout, peine... Voilà ce que j'inspire à ceux qui connaissent mon histoire.

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir, la rouquine était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais connue ma mère, elle est... Morte en me donnant naissance... Et mon père, après que j'ai découvert que je ne vieillissais plus, je l'ai tué. Un bon vieux _Avada Kedavra_.

- Mais... C'est affreux ! Souffla Ginny.

- Non. Ce n'est que vengeance. Si je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, c'est que... Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Albus le savait, car il était ami avec mon père. Dès qu'il a su, il est venu me voir, me demandant de le suivre à Poudlard. C'est en 1944 que j'ai fait ma première année mais en sixième année à cause de mon physique. Je connaissais déjà les bases de la magie grâce à mon père. Voilà, fît-elle, tu connais à présent mon histoire. Maintenant, pourrais-tu dire à Harry que je ne suis pas un danger ? Je suis là pour l'aider et le protéger de Lord Voldemort.

La jeune fille, complètement abasourdie par ces révélations, ne réagit pas.

- Alors ? Bougonna Lena, impatiente.

- Je... Je...

- Oh, c'est pas vrai Jones ! Tu ramènes tes amis, maintenant ? Grogna Malfoy en entrant. En plus Weasley ?

Lena le regarda de ses yeux presque noirs de colère.

- Ferme la, Malfoy. J'avais des choses à régler avec elle.

Il l'ignora et s'installa sur un fauteuil vert.

- Pourrais-tu nous laisser seules, Malfoy ? Nous n'avons pas terminées. J'ai encore quelques trucs à lui dire...

- Non. Je suis là, j'y reste. C'est autant ma Salle Commune que la tienne. Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est elle ! Cracha-t-il en pointant Ginny du doigt.

- J'allais m'en aller ! S'exclama celle-ci. On continuera plus tard, Lena ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse donner une réponse, Ginny était déjà sortie. Elle porta alors son attention vers le jeune homme. Les yeux presque noirs de la Gryffondor le transpercèrent. _'' Mauvais ''_. Malgré son sang-froid, Drago sentait des sueurs froides lui traverser le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Mais jamais ! Après tout, ce n'est pas ce que tu es, une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il n'avait pas vu venir la gifle qui lui fît le plus grand mal. La joue en feu, la mine surprise, Drago ressemblait à un garçon, un « vrai » garçon. Pas ce froid, détestable, haïssable Prince de Serpentards.

- Les larmes aux yeux, le regard haineux, la mâchoire serrée, Lena contenait sa colère pour ne pas la tuer ou la torturer, ce qui, était difficile.

- Je suis peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Sang-Impur, une Abomination... Mais sache que toi, Drago Malfoy, tu ne vaux rien... Ta vie à moin de valeur que la mienne !

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'elle courut, les larmes déferlants sur ses joues, en dehors du château. Elle courrait, courrait à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la raison... La pluie débuta violemment, accompagnant la peine de la jeune fille. Lena se retrouva alors adossée contre le Saule Cogneur, les deux mains cachant son visage. L'arbre, ressentant la contrariété qui la rongée, lui posa une petite branche sur l'épaule avec une délicatesse inouïe. Elle ne bougeait plus, seules ses épaules qui tremblaient montraient qu'elle était vivante. Une statue de marbre, emplie de tristesse...

- Il est interdit pour vous de sortir du château, Miss Jones.

Elle enleva ses mains et les laissa retomber le long de son corps, mais ne leva pas la tête.

- Je suis dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, alors je suis protégée... Murmura Lena.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers la jeune fille, l'air soucieux dû au Saule Cogneur. Mais le vieil arbre ne bougea pas d'une feuille. Lorsqu'il fût à distance raisonnable, il se stoppa net en voyant les yeux rougis de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Severus Rogue s'inquiète de la monstrueuse âme sœur du monstrueux... Mage noir.

Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin, mais il raisonnait faux.

- Miss Jones, rentrez dans le château. Répondit Rogue avec froideur.

- Il t'a demandé de me surveiller ? À toi, son fidèle, il t'a demandé de veiller sur ma misérable existence. Ça ne t'énerve pas, Severus ? N'est-ce pas dégradant ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Miss. Dit-il, tendu.

- De Lord Voldemort ! Qui d'autre ?

- Je ne...

- Oh ! Je t'en pris Severus ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je la sens, je sens sa marque sur ta peau. Tu peux berner le Ministère, Dumbledore, mais pas la première Mangemort.

Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton morne. Pourquoi allez-vous dans le seul endroit qui vous rappel tous ces souvenirs douloureux ? Pourquoi, Miss Jones, vous accrochez-vous au peu de souvenirs qu'il vous reste de lui ? Tom Jedusor est mort. Il faut vous faire une raison.

- Oui, il est mort... Quand il les a tuées pour faire ses Horcruxes...

- Ôtez-moi d'un doute, Miss. Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Car ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes tout comme moi, une Sang-Mêlée.

- Je le sais, mais quand il les insultes, c'est comme s'il m'insultait moi.

- À cause d'_Elles_ ?

- À cause d'_Elles_. Affirma Lena.

* * *

><p><em>« Elizabeth pleurait, pleurait toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait fabriquer. Mais ils continuaient... Tout son corps se détruisait, il brûlait, se noyait, explosait en même temps. Elle voulait qu'on l'achève sur-le-champs ! '' Par Merlin lancez-le ! Lancez cet Avada Kedavra et cessez cet Endoloris, par pitié ! ''<em>

_- Assez ! Hurla la voix mielleuse. Arrêtez ça tout de suite !_

_La douleur cessa instantanément, mais son esprit ne pouvait supporter plus, c'est ainsi qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscient. »_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Lena était dans sa chambre, encore habillée. La jeune Gryffondor décida d'aller prendre l'air. À peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un blond à la mine contrariée. L'ex-Serpentard se rembruni.

- Fiche le camp, Malfoy ! Ta vue m'est insupportable !

- Attend, Jones...

La jeune fille était déjà sortit. En passant par plusieurs passages secrets, elle se retrouva en un temps record hors du château. Pour une fois, ses pas la dirigèrent vers le lac. Elle prit place à quelques mètres de l'eau, observant la lune. Le chant des sirènes était lointain, mais donnait un air magique à cet endroit. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque Malfoy s'assit à côté d'elle. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence.

- Jones... Tenta-t-il.

Elle l'ignora totalement, trouvant la pleine lune plus intéressante que lui. Drago serra la mâchoire, il détestait être ignoré, ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps.

- Je... M'excuse.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle l'ignorait encore. Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée.

- Sais-tu... À quel point c'est blessant ? Murmura-t-elle, enfin.

Il fût surpris qu'elle lui réponde, vaincu, le jeune blond baissa la tête.

- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée... Je ne suis pas né de parents moldus.

- Moi non plus. Annonça-t-elle dans un souffle. Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être insulté toute sa vie sur quelque chose que l'on est pas ?

- Tu n'es pas une...

Il se releva d'un bond.

- Je suis terriblement désolé ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être... Je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place. Comment me faire pardonner ? Euh... Frappe-moi ! Vas-y n'ai pas peur!

Drago ouvrit grand les bras comme s'il voulait l'enlacer. Lena se leva à son tour.

- Tu es désolé parce que tu m'as insulté de ce que je ne suis pas, ou tu t'excuses parce que le mot Sang-de-Bourbe est scandaleux et que tu n'aurais jamais dû l'utiliser de ta vie ?

Le sourire du Serpentard se fana, il laissa retomber ses bras. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et disparut dans le noir de la nuit.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement... Tu es tout ce que je hais, Drago Malfoy. Suivras-tu ses idéaux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

><p>- Tu sais, Albus... Il va falloir garder un œil sur Malfoy. Il serait un bon postulant pour devenir Mangemort.<p>

Albus Dumbledore posa sa tasse de thé sur son imposant bureau. Il la fixa avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est simple, un père Mangemort, Serpentard, une haine prononcée pour les enfants de moldus... Il est facile de deviner qu'il deviendra Mangemort dans peu de temps. Tu devrais te pencher sur son cas et surveiller ses aller-venues... Par exemple ce matin, il était assez tôt... Vers sept heures du matin, j'étais avec Ginny dans la Salle Commune des Prefets-en-chef, lorsqu'il est revenu dont ne sait où ! Et je te parie dix _Endoloris _en même temps qu'il parlait avec un Mangemort si ce n'est Voldemort lui-même... D'ailleurs, en parlant du Lord, il n'a rien fait, sachant que je suis ici ?

Le directeur lui sourit gentiment, reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

- On ne peut rien te cacher à ce que je vois... Bien, puisque tu insistes. Annonça-t-il avec amusement. Il nous a attaqué trois fois depuis ton arrivée... Enfin, plutôt essayé de transplaner. Mais seul toi et moi le pouvons.

- Dans Poudlard ! Je peux... Transplaner ?

- Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que tu le puisses. Mais seulement toi et moi sommes en mesure de le faire. Tu peux avoir un passager, mais ceux qui essaierons seul, n'y arriverons pas.

- D'accord. Merci pour ce privilège, Albus.

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant... Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Lena fît une grimace.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de voir Malfoy...

- Après que Severus t'ai ramené, tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ?

- Rogue m'a ramené ? Je suis choquée !

Le directeur sourit tendrement.

- Tu sais, Elizabeth. Les personnes ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on croit.

- Je sais... Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, l'Ancien.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait transplanée.

- Brave petite. Rigola-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>« Lorsqu'Elizabeth se réveilla, elle fût surprise de plonger dans l'océan des yeux de Tom Jedusor. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce contact.<em>

_- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru, de n'être pas arrivé à temps... Je suis tellement désolé !_

_Elle posa son index sur la bouche du jeune Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet échange tactile. _

_- Je sais. Finit-elle par articuler. Je sais... J'aurais dû te le dire dès le début, mais tu avais l'air de tellement me détester que j'ai pensée que ce n'était pas grave si tu pensais que j'étais née de parents moldus._

_- Je suis tellement désolé... Répéta-t-il. _

_- Oubli ça. C'est du passé. Pensons plutôt au futur... Comment vont réagir les autres en apprenant que tu es devenu mon ami ?_

_- Ce qu'ils pensent ? Je m'en fiche. Cela t'importe ce qu'ils pensent ?_

_Elle sourit malicieusement._

_- Pas le moins du monde !_

_Elizabeth essaya de se relever, mais grimaça sous le coup de la douleur. Tom, quant à lui, serrait la mâchoire._

_- Je vais les détruire, tous ! Les faire souffrir._

_Il se leva d'un bond, mais fût retenu par le bras._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, aussitôt._

_- Ça ne servira à rien. N'y va pas. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Tom. Tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux. »_

Lena se réveilla en pleurs. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle se planta devant celle du Serpentard. Elle se ravisa et sortit de leurs appartements. La jeune Gryffondor marchait d'un pas lent, traînant les pieds, ses Doc Martens noires l'amenèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ginny Weasley y était déjà, elle semblait l'attendre, car à sa vue, elle sourit. Lorsque Lena fût assise en face de sa nouvelle amie, la rouquine lui pris une main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jones. Malfoy est un idiot...

L'ex-Serpentard leva la tête instinctivement.

- Hier après-midi, je suis allée voir le professeur Dumbledore et je l'ai trouvé en pleine conversation avec Rogue. Ils parlaient de... Toi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les écouter. Rigola-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Continue.

- Il paraît que Malfoy t'a insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe. Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça t'avait autant affectée. Dumbledore, lui, semblait au courant. Il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire ?

_'' Pleins de choses, Ginny... Tellement de choses !'' _La jeune fille se tût, évitant de croiser le regarde de la petite sœur de Ron.

- Harry n'est pas encore là ? Je dois commencer ma mission au plus vite !

- Jones...

- Weasley. Si je change de sujet, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Alors, s'il te plait, oublie.

- Tu recommences, Jones. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même et tu sais tout comme moi que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Au contraire ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant. Moins tu en sais sur moi, mieux c'est pour ta vie. Il pourrait t'utiliser...

- Qui ça ?

La jeune fille l'ignora, pris un pain au chocolat et sortit de la Grande Salle en luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient. Ginny ne mourrait pas pour elle, plus personne n'allait mourir à cause d'elle. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle y entra, la jeune Gryffondor fila vers les anciens ouvrages classés par années.<p>

- 1936, 1937... 1942, 1943, 1945... 1945 !

Quelqu'un avait emprunté le livre sur l'année 1944 de Poudlard. L'année où elle avait fait sa première année avec Tom. Instinctivement, elle se rendit au bureau de la bibliothécaire.

- Excusez-moi, Madame Pince. Savez-vous qui a emprunté « L'histoire de Poudlard en 1944 » ?

La bibliothécaire la fixa de ses yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux.

- Je ne peux vous donner ce renseignement, Miss. Annonça-t-elle après un temps.

- Vous en êtes sur ? Insista Lena.

Celle-là la toisa avec agacement.

- Bon... _Imperium_ ! Chuchota la jeune fille après s'être assurée que personne ne faisait attention à elles. Vous allez me donner le nom de la personne qui a emprunté ce livre...

Les yeux vitreux, Mme Pince acquiesça.

- C'était hier, en fin de matinée. Récita-t-elle monotone. Une Gryffondor, rousse, Ginny Weasley.

C'est avec un sourire victorieux que Lena claqua des doigts pour la désensorceler.

- J'en étais sur... Ginny Weasley, tu es drôlement perspicace et intelligente ! Marmonna-t-elle en se retrouvant dans le couloir.

Quelques élèves traînaient, mais en voyant la Prefet-en-chef, ils trouvèrent un prétexte pour se dépêcher.

- Tu as l'air de leur faire peur... C'est vrai que tu peux être effrayante quand tu le veux.

Lena fît volte-face en entendant la voix de Malfoy derrière elle. Celui-ci était adossé contre le mur en pierre, un sourire arrogant en coin, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, à propos d'hier... Commença-t-il.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Malfoy. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Quand tu auras compris la gravité de tes paroles, là, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que je serais en mesure de les accepter.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle le laissa hébété.

- Mais... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit pour formuler ces excuses... Tu abuses Jones... Tu abuses de moi. Je n'aime pas la tournure de cette situation.

* * *

><p>- Je sais que tu l'as Weasley. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir tout savoir sur ma vie ? Hurla Lena dans les toilettes des filles.<p>

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien sur toi, aussi ? S'égosilla Ginny à son tour. Pourquoi tu restes si secrète ? Tu ne vois pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie d'être ton amie ?

- Si elle ne dit rien, c'est parce qu'elle a honte ! S'amusa Mimi Geignarde.

Le fantôme de cette pauvre fille était assise sur l'un des robinets. La rouquine reporta son attention sur Lena.

- Pourquoi avoir honte, Jones ? Tu sais que je peux tout entendre... Je ne te jugerais pas.

- Foutaises ! Honte... Mon âme me fait honte...

- Comment c'est... D'aimer un monstre, Elizabeth ? S'égaya Mimi.

Lena lui balança un stylo, celui-ci se cala dans un des lavabos.

- La ferme... Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Embrassait-il bien ? Continua le fantôme sans se soucier de la lionne. Tu l'as embrassé depuis qu'il est devenu... Cette chose immonde ?

- ASSEZ ! Hurla-t-elle, à bout, faisant sursauter la jeune fille (et fantôme). Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait ? Je ne le souhaite à personne. Je suis devenue cette... Fille que je regarde chaque jour dans le miroir et qui me donne envie de vomir ! Cette fille qui utilise les _Endoloris_, les _Imperium_, et les _Avada Kedavra_ comme elle le ferait pour _Lumos_ ! Cette fille qui s'est faite pervertir par ce serpent ! Je parle Fourchelangue, charmeuse des serpents... De tous les serpents... Même lui !

À bout de souffle, Lena se laissa tomber à genoux, puis pleura encore une fois. Elle pleurait son amour perdu, à ses amies mortes depuis longtemps maintenant, à ses sept prochaines vies de fuite, elle pleurait sans relâche dans les bras de Ginny qui ne comprenait pas.

- Je... suis... fatiguée... Hoqueta Lena entre deux sanglots. Je suis fatiguée... De vivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Amis, ou comment faire une gentille bêtise

_« _

_- Franchement Lena, tu abuses ! Tu ne t'aies pas défendue ? Moi, à ta place, je leur aurais envoyé des Endoloris à tout bout de champs ! S'extasia Harmony en mimant des lancés de sort._

_- Mais tu vas bien, rassure-moi ? Demanda Swann inquiète._

_- Tout va bien, ma Serdaigle préférée ! S'amusa Elizabeth. Tom Jedusor est venu à mon secours et il s'est excusé._

_- Tom Jedusor ! Hurla Harmony, ahurie. Cet imbécile de serpent qui croyait que tu étais née de parents moldus ? Il a bu quoi avant de venir ?_

_- Chut, moins fort ! Il sait que je suis une Sang-Mêlée._

_- Et ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la Serdaigle._

_- Et bien... Il s'est très bien occupé de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie... C'est super, non ?_

_- Super ? Moi je dis : Génial !S'émerveilla Harmony. Alors, tu vas le charmer ? Tu me tiendras au courant, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_- Le... Le charmer ? Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Lena, écoute-moi. Tom Jedusor n'est pas un saint, c'est un Serpentard._

_- Tout comme moi, Swann. C'est quoi encore cette histoire avec les Serpentards ?_

_La jeune Serdaigle baissa les yeux, Harmony tortillait ses mains d'un air gêné._

_- Un groupe de Serpentard s'en ai prit à une personne de ma maison, encore une fois. Je ne comprends pas leurs haine envers nous._

_- Moi non plus. S'enquit Lena. Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas nos rivales. Ne t'inquiète pas Harmony, cela va bientôt cesser... »_

Elle se réveilla sous les soins de Drago Malfoy qui lui épongeait le front soucieusement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Hurla Lena en remarquant l'identité de son docteur personnel.

Il l'ignora et à l'aide de son pouce, essuya les larmes de la jeune lionne.

- Tu sais, pleurer, c'est montrer une part de notre faiblesse... Murmura Drago.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se figea. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de tristesse dans ces yeux verts qui devenaient noirs en sa présence. Aucun des deux ennemis ne bougeaient, se dévorant des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Articula celle-la, douloureusement.

- Je t'ai fait de la peine... Alors j'essaie de me racheter. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle poussa un soupire et ferma les yeux, vaincue.

- Tu n'as jamais fait ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Fait quoi ? S'amusa-t-il.

- T'excuser.

Il stoppa sa main qui était à quelques centimètres d'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- C'est vrai. Souffla-t-il en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. C'est vrai...

- Abraxas était pareil.

- Abraxas ?

- Abraxas Malfoy, ton grand-père. Il avait le don pour énerver Tom... Les voir tous les deux était assez comique.

- Qui est Tom ? D'où tu connais mon grand-père ? Dit-il sur ses gardes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec.

- Pardon ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Excuse-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis... Je suis encore dans les vapes, il faut dire.

- Tu as parlée de mon grand-père.

- Tu es sur ? Tu as dû rêver.

Il fît mine de réfléchir et sourit.

- Tu as raison. J'ai dû imaginer tout ça.

- Il te manque.

- Qui ça ?

- Ton grand-père.

- Pas vraiment, il a fait sa vie, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

- Oui, nous ne devons pas nous occuper du passé... Parce que c'est fini.

- Euh, oui, c'est ça, Jones. Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Je vais devoir y aller.

- Je viens aussi. On est lundi et je me sens d'attaque ! Nous avons Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non ?

- Tu as ce cours ! Moi j'ai Potions. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, heureusement pour toi. Je crois que tu n'aurais pas supporté l'idée que je sois meilleur que toi ! S'extasia-t-il.

Lena lui balança un coussin qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

- Je t'aurais mis la pâté à tous les examens ! Rigola-t-elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua-t-il en évitant un deuxième coussin.

Il se leva et avança vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, il s'arrêta.

- Amis ?

La jeune Gryffondor cessa de rire, le contemplant avec sérieux.

- Ça se pourrait...

Drago sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Lena quant à elle, était perdue dans ses pensées. Faire une trêve avec Malfoy était une bonne idée, sachant qu'il était le meilleur ennemi d'Harry ?

* * *

><p>- Asseyez-vous en silence. Ordonna le professeur Rogue d'une vois froide. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire de la pratique.<p>

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre. Rogue jeta un regard froid aux élèves et le silence revint.

- Nous allons déterminer la résistance de vos _Protego_. Poursuivit-il, imperturbable. Je vais vous lancer des sorts offensifs et vous allez seulement utiliser vos _Protego_. Je vous préviens que mes sorts seront de plus en plus puissants. Ceci sera dangereux, alors, il n'est pas utile de faire le courageux devant ses amis et se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Bien, à présent commençons. Un volontaire peut-être ?

Aussitôt, Hermione leva la main ce qui arracha un soupir d'exaspération à Severus.

- Mis à part vous, Miss Granger. Personne ? Bon, je crois que je vais devoir tirer au hasard... Vous ! Oui Monsieur Potter, avancez.

Harry s'élança d'un pas assuré vers Rogue sous le regard affolé de Lena.

- Moi, Professeur ! S'écria la récente Gryffondor. Je suis volontaire !

- C'est trop tard, Miss Jones. Vous serez la prochaine à passer.

C'est sous le regard désemparé des élèves que le professeur Rogue bombardait Harry de sort. Au début, celui-ci les évités avec facilité, mais à présent, il avait de plus en plus de mal et cela semblait stimuler Severus.

_- Endoloris_ ! Hurla l'ancien Serpentard.

Ce fût le sort de trop pour Harry. Son _Protego_ éclata en mille éclats et il hurla de douleur sous l'intensité du sort.

- Arrêtez professeur ! S'égosilla Hermione en larme.

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de torturer le pauvre garçon.

_- Endoloris_. Annonça calmement Lena.

Harry cessa aussitôt de gémir, mais fût remplacé par Rogue. Il jeta un regard affolé à l'ex-Serpentard dont le visage était sans émotion. La douleur cessa d'un coup, Lena le fixait toujours avec autant d'intensité.

- Vous savez professeur... La meilleure des protections sont les amis. C'est le plus invincible des _Protego_.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. La Gryffondor fût la première à sortir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>À la pause de midi, parmi le brouhaha incessant, le groupe de Gryffondor se taisait. Lena mangeait tranquillement tandis que les autres la fixaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus de ces regards, elle posa sa fourchette avec un soupir. Les détaillant tour à tour.<p>

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Merci, Lena. Dit doucement Harry. Sans toi, je...

- Il aurait continué. Annonça Lena d'une voix morne. Il aimait ça, dominer, te voir souffrir, se sentir plus fort que toi. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Harry. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Comment, sais-tu qu'il aimait ça ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Je connais ça, le pouvoir. Je sais aussi comment il détruit l'âme de quelqu'un. Qui dit soif de pouvoir, dit mort, torture.

- De la magie noire ? Interrogea Ron en ce rapprochant.

- La magie noire n'existe pas, Ronald. Il y a la magie, c'est tout. Après c'est ce que l'on en fait qui détermine si elle est bonne ou mauvaise.

- On dirait... Commença Ginny.

- Dumbledore. Acheva Harry.

Lena leurs jeta un coup d'œil amusé, ils étaient comme deux... Âmes sœurs. Malgré elle, la récente Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil emplie de tristesse à la table des Serpentards et crois le regard glacé de Malfoy. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune fille assise à côté de lui qui ne cessait de parler. Lena gloussa juste au moment où Drago posait de nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Il lui fît un petit sourire qui lui fit baisser la tête, les joues en feu. _'' Quel sourire il a ! Mais... À quoi tu penses Lena ? ''_ C'est en secouant la tête qu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, sous les regards surpris des Gryffondors qu'elle laissait en plan. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, une fois devant la porte, elle se figea, ferma les yeux et huma l'air.

- Nagini... Murmura-t-elle.

- Nagini ? Qui est Nagini ? Intervient la voix de Drago.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Malfoy. Surprise, elle recula d'un pas.

- Qui est Nagini ? Répéta-t-il, menaçant.

- Un... Serpent ? Fît-elle d'une petite voix.

- À qui est-il ?

- Un ami... Mort depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'en alla de pied ferme.

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il ne se retourna pas, continuant son chemin avec les mêmes questions à l'esprit.

- Il m'énerve celui-la ! Bougonna-t-elle en prenant la direction opposée d'un pas rageur.

Elle se retrouva malgré elle devant le Saule Cogneur qui l'accueillit chaleureusement en agitant ses branches. Lena sourit à la vue de cet arbre, mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était né en voyant Severus Rogue. Celui-ci s'avança lentement.

- Tu m'as surpris, Lena. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je ne pensais pas, que tu réagirais aussi vite.

Surprise qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom, elle ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu m'as surprise, Severus. Je ne pensais pas, que tu serais allé aussi loin pour me tester. Après tout, c'était pour me tester moi, non ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore voulait savoir en combien de temps tu réagirais si Potter était attaqué.

- J'ai été trop lente. Tom l'aurait tué depuis longtemps.

Il ignora sa dernière phrase, se contentant de fixer l'horizon.

- Tu as utilisé un _Endoloris_ alors que tu aurais pu me désarmer, pourquoi ?

- Je suis peut-être devenue gentille. Répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Tom m'a tout appris, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas doux... Lorsqu'il combattait, bien sûr.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses paroles, mais Rogue l'ignora.

- Il va falloir que tu y travailles.

- Hum ?

- Sur le fait de devenir « gentille ». Le serpent qui est en toi est encore trop présent.

Lena l'ignora à son tour, elle détailla le château de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Alors que tu sais que c'est mon endroit ?

- Parce que sinon tu serais seule.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Ne reste jamais seule, Lena. Car si tu es seule, tu penses. Si tu penses, tu te souviens. Si tu te souviens, tu pleures. Et si tu pleures, c'est que tu l'aimes encore...

Il partit le sourire aux lèvres, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille perdue, essayant de retenir ses larmes de rage. Elle hurla, un cri bestial, haineux, mais surtout désespéré. Elle se haïssait, haïssait Tom, haïssait Severus pour avoir raison.

_- Incendio_ ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

Le seul coquelicot présent dans la place se cassa en deux dans un bruit atroce qui déchira le cœur de la récente Gryffondor qui tomba à genoux, laissant aller ses larmes.

Ginny Weasley fût surprise, en se baladant autour de Poudlard de découvrir Lena Jones, sanglotant, recroquevillée sur elle-même à proximité du Saule Cogneur, immobile. Lorsqu'elle fût près d'elle, la jeune Gryffondor l'entoura gauchement, ne sachant que dire.

- Ça va aller... Ça va aller... Murmura Ginny.

- Non. Articula Lena. Tant qu'il sera en vie, ça n'ira pas. Il m'a... Tout... Tout pris...

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Il les a tuées... Il croyait qu'elles m'éloignaient de lui, alors il les a tuées de sang froid... Elles, ma seule et unique famille...

La rouquine se pinça les lèvres. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne savait même pas de qui Lena parlait. Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Dit quelque chose, Jones !

- Il s'appelait Tom. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Ginny se figea, lâcha l'ex-Serpentard et se leva. Elle fixait le Saule, tordant ses mains dans tous les sens.

- Il était à Serpentard, comme moi. Continua la récente Gryffondor. C'était l'homme le plus arrogant, cruel, mauvais, menteur et manipulateur que je n'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie.

- Comme Malfoy ? Répliqua Ginny en serrant les poings.

Lena rigola en silence, s'attirant le regard noir de la rouquine.

- Pire que Malfoy... Bien plus pire... Malgré ses défauts, le fils de Lucius est un homme bien, je le sais. Alors que Tom était déjà pervertit par la haine. Oui, à cause de son père Moldu. Il avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport aux « Sang Pur ». Il était un « Sang-Mêlé » et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur. Si sa mère ne serait pas morte en le mettant au monde, aurait-il était différent ? Non. Il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, il avait déjà le mal en lui. Tom aurait trouvé une autre cause pour répandre le chaos autour de lui.

- Et... Tu l'as... Aimé ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Lena eu un sourire mélancolique pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son récit.

- Je suis arrivée au bout de sa sixième année, il avait déjà ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et tué Mimi.

Une légère brise fît frissonner les deux jeunes filles.

- Au début, il me détestait ! Rigola-t-elle. Il croyait que j'étais née de parents moldus, ça le sidérait que je sois entrée à Serpentard. Alors que moi aussi, je m'alimentais de sa haine, lui mentant autant que je le pouvais... Rien que pour l'embêter !

Ginny souriait en coin lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Lena sur son épaule.

- On se haïssait et au fond... Ça nous plaisait, c'était notre jeu à tous les deux. Plus on se disputait, plus on se rapprochait. C'était notre façon à nous de communiquer.

- Charmant. Commenta la jeune Weasley.

L'ex-Serpentard ne releva pas.

- C'est ainsi qu'est née notre amitié... Bon, je crois que je t'en ai assez racontée aujourd'hui. Je poursuivrai demain ou dans la semaine si ça te dit... C'est une très longue histoire, elle est pleine de chapitres.

- Ce sera avec plaisirs. Après tout, plus j'en sais sur Voldemort, plus je serais utile pour Harry.

- Tu sais, Weasley... Tom Jedusor et Lord Voldemort sont deux personnes totalement différentes, au fil du temps, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ! Alors cette semaine, je mettrais 3 chapitres en ligne puisque la semaine dernière je n'en ai pas mis :/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Révélations, ou quand on nous balance des infos importantes

- Non Harry ! Pas comme ça ! C'est _Morsmordre_ ! Pas Morsmorte !

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda Lena avec agacement. Elle était puissante, beaucoup plus puissante que lui et ça le dérangé.

- C'est faux. Fît celle-ci en abaissant sa baguette. Je ne suis pas plus puissante que toi, Harry, tu as tort. J'ai juste de la technique et des années d'entraînement. Toi, tu as la puissance, je suis là pour combler tes lacunes.

- Tu sais envoyer des sorts sans incanter. Répliqua-t-il.

- Tu le fais aussi.

- Tu utilises ta baguette que rarement, lorsque tu es en cours et quand tu m'entraînes. Contra-t-il, perplexe.

- C'est vrai, ma baguette ne m'est pas indispensable. C'est juste que j'ai eu... Un bon professeur.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il est mort.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Harry fît passer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- On recommence ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Demain. Entraîne-toi, mais pas trop. Le but n'est pas de t'épuiser.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'elle sortit de la salle sur demande, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se fana lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago Malfoy. Il aperçut, c'est avec un sourire non feint qu'il s'avança vers elle. C'est en soupira qu'elle tourna à la première issue. Marchant dans les couloirs sombres, elle n'avait pas vue venir Drago qui la plaqua contre le mur. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Bonjour Jones. On ne s'est pas vu depuis hier. Et d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas amis ? Pourquoi tu m'évites.

- Amis ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit oui. J'hésitais, j'hésite.

- Vraiment ? Susurra-t-il en rapprochant encore plus son visage. Tu veux que je t'aide à répondre ?

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Drago se retrouva à trois mètres de la jeune fille. Hébété, il resta à terre.

- Non merci. Je sais prendre des décisions toute seule. Mais dis-moi Malfoy, tu dois vraiment être en manque pour me draguer !

- Je...

Mais elle avait déjà transplanée. _'' Elle peut transplaner dans l'enceinte du château ? Intéressant...''_. Lena apparut dans la Grande Salle presque pleine. Les cours du matin venaient de se terminer et à présent, pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient en train de manger. La venue surprise de l'ex-Serpentard ne passa pas inaperçu et le silence se fît. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, qui rougit. C'est à cet instant que Drago choisit de faire son entrée.

- C'est donc là que tu as atterrit... Tonna-t-il d'une voix froide, brisant le silence.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui adressa un sourire timide, Malfoy flancha, mais se reprit à temps en lui lançant un regard amusé. La récente Gryffondor l'ignora et s'assit à côté de Ginny qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Lena pris sa fourchette et la planta dans son steak.

- Ça ? C'était du transplanage autorisé.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça, mais de Malfoy !

- Écoute Weasley. Soupira l'ex-Serpentard en lâchant sa fourchette et levant les yeux. Il n'y a rien, ce n'était rien.

- Pourquoi il te cherchait ? Insista Ginny.

- Je l'ai laissé en plan à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle. Je lui ai balancé un _Expelliarmus_ dans la figure, je crois que je l'ai un peu énervé...

La rouquine observa Lena sérieusement pendant cinq secondes avant d'exploser littéralement de rire sous le regard amusé de celle-ci.

- Il va t'en faire voir... De toutes toutes les couleurs... Ce soir ! Articula Weasley entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Que Merlin me protège ! Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'il vienne... J'en ferais de la bouillie de citrouille !

- Wahou, Jones ! Tu as l'air dangereuse comme ça !

Cette dernière lui lança un clin d'œil comme réponse avant d'attaquer son steak qui refroidissait.

* * *

><p>Le dernier cours de l'après-midi venait de se terminer lorsque Lena fût prise au piège de la poigne de Drago sur ses épaules.<p>

- Lâche-moi, ou tu vas le regretter... Cracha-t-elle.

- Oh que non ! Tu m'as attaqué, je vais te punir.

- Très drôle Malfoy. Vraiment hilarant.

La jeune fille essaya de se dégager en vain, le Serpentard la tenait fermement.

- Laisse-moi partir, Malfoy ! Hurla-t-elle.

_- Flipendo_ ! Tonna une voix masculine.

L'instant d'après, Lena se retrouva derrière Drago, étreinte par un garçon inconnu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons. Troublée par cette intervention, elle ne réagit pas.

- Quand une fille te demande de la laisser tranquille, il est de ton devoir de le faire.

Le Serpentard, reprenant ses esprits, lui lança un regard noir.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je... Je suis Bach Cino...

- Qui es-tu ? Répéta froidement Drago.

Lena sentit les battements du cœur de son sauveur s'accélérer. Elle le repoussa gentiment et fît face à Malfoy.

- C'est une personne qui vaut mieux que toi ! Viens. Murmura-t-elle à Bach.

Le Serdaigle la suivi sans un mot. Arrivé dans les jardins de Poudlard, elle s'arrêta, le garçon lui rentra dedans. C'est avec un soupire exaspéré qu'elle le toisa.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Bach Cino, Serdaigle, sixième année.

- Bien. Je te re... Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule ! Explosa-t-elle sous le regard ahuri de Bach.

- Je pensais que...

- Tu pensais mal. C'est entre Malfoy et moi. Dorénavant, je t'interdis de t'immiscer dans nos querelles, ça ne te regarde pas et si tu veux rester en vie encore quelques temps... Évite.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas comme je l'avais imaginé...

Lena resta interdite.

- Tu es très Serpentard pour l'héritière de Gryffondor. Continua-t-il en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas l'héritière de Gryffondor ! S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

- Mais tu as le sang de Godric Gryffondor.

La jeune fille avança d'un pas.

- Foutaises ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Dumbledore ne ment pas.

- Dumbledore ? C'est lui qui ? Murmura-t-elle d'un air absent.

Et avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement, elle transplana.

* * *

><p>- Je comprends votre inquiétude, professeur. Mais Elizabeth ne doit rien savoir, pour sa sécurité.<p>

- Professeur Dumbledore. Annonça Minerva Mcgonagall calmement. Je peux comprendre l'affection que vous éprouvez pour Miss Jones, mais en la gardant ici, vous mettez tous les élèves de Poudlard en danger. Le Mage Noir a déjà lancé une dizaine d'attaques depuis deux semaines. Vous savez tout comme moi que le lien qui les lies est d'une puissance inouïe et que tôt ou tard... Il parviendra à entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Albus s'assit et regarda tristement un coin de son bureau.

- J'en suis conscient, professeur. Mais Elizabeth est une élève de Poudlard. Mon rôle est de protéger tous les pensionnaires de l'école. Par conséquent, j'ai le devoir de veiller sur Elizabeth.

La vieille femme soupira, ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Elle en sais plus que quiconque sur la magie blanche comme noire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle souhaite étudier une nouvelle fois ici.

Le directeur se leva pour se poster devant son employée.

- Je lui ai donné une seconde chance.

- Mais c'est à cause d'elle que Lord Voldemort a créé ces Horcruxes !

- On fait tous des mauvais choix dans la vie, mais certains en font vraiment de très mauvais...

Il n'eut pas le loisirs de terminer cette conversation, car le sujet en question transplana.

- Albus, combien de choses vas-tu encore me cacher ? Cracha Lena froidement.

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard amusé. Il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et avança d'une démarche ferme et décidée.

- Je vois que tu as rencontrée Bach. Dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Le professeur Mcgonagall observait la jeune fille attentivement.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu dit ? Explosa la jeune Gryffondor. Tu m'avais certifié que mon père n'était pas quelqu'un d'important, juste un Inventeur parmi tant d'autre !

- Il est vrai que je t'ai menti, Elizabeth. Mais c'était pour ton bien.

- Pour mon bien ? S'indigna-t-elle en haussant le ton. Tu mens ! Tu sers tes propres intérêts, Albus, ça me déçoit venant de ta part. Je termine ma mission, mais ne me demande plus rien. Je serais comme morte pour toi, c'est clair ?

Le visage d'Albus avait perdu toute trace d'amusement. Il posa sa main calleuse sur la frêle épaule de sa protégée.

- Ne m'en veut pas, Elizabeth... Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir. Mais tu semblais tellement triste et bouleversée que je n'ai pas osé te donner cette information dure à digérée.

- Tu sais, ce qui me bouleverse, ce n'est pas que tu m'aies menti, c'est que désormais, je ne pourrais plus te croire... Murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner.

* * *

><p>- Je veux tout savoir. Maintenant.<p>

Lena avait coincée le pauvre Bach entre deux murs. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air hésitant.

- C'est que... Tu n'es pas prête. Lâcha-t-il.

La Gryffondor recula d'un pas, comme si elle s'était prise une gifle.

- Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait une semaine que je te cherche et dès que j'arrive à t'attraper, tu me dis que... S'indigna-t-elle. Non, non, non. C'est inacceptable !

- Lorsque tu seras plus... Gryffondor et que tu auras acceptée la valeur de ton sang, alors tu seras prête. Reviens me voir à ce moment-là.

- Et comment le saurais-je ?

- Tu le sauras... Dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Il faut que je marche ! Se dit-elle. Il m'a énervée...

Elle avançait d'un pas décidé lorsqu'Harry la percuta de plein fouet. Elle fût retenue par celui-ci et plaquer contre son torse. Lena s'y décolla avec surprise.

- Harry ? Oh... Je... Je suis désolée... Je... Ne regardais pas où j'allais... Balbutia-t-elle, troublée.

- Justement, je te cherchais ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Dit, on va s'entraîner aujourd'hui, hein ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui ! S'il te plait !

- C'est d'accord. Prend-moi la main, qu'on transplane.

* * *

><p><em>- Impédimenta<em> !

Lena se retrouva à terre. Elle leva un pouce en l'air pour montrer sa satisfaction.

- Maintenant, attache-moi. Fît-elle en se relevant avec souplesse.

_- Incarcerem_ !

Trois larges cordes sortirent de la baguette d'Harry. Elles s'élancèrent sur la jeune fille et l'emprisonnèrent.

- Bien, très bien. Maintenant ne lâche pas. Garde la puissance constante. Je vais me détacher. _Diffinito_.

Les trois cordes se coupèrent d'un coup sec sous le regard ébahi d'Harry.

- Mais tu n'as pas ta baguette magique ! À part toi, aucun sorcier ne peut lancer de sort sans sa baguette !

- J'ai des années d'expérience. Peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi tu sauras le faire... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Travail ton enchaînement et ne faiblit pas. Mais, surtout, n'oublie pas l'_Accio_ sur la baguette ou l'_Expelliarmus_. Sinon tu ne pourras rien faire.

Sur ce, elle transplana dans sa chambre et s'assoupit.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle en croisa des gris acier. Lena sursauta et se passa la main sur le visage.<p>

- C'est une manie chez toi de me faire peur au réveille ?

Drago sourit vaguement et se leva.

- Attends ! Fît la Gryffondor précipitamment. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Non, rien du tout... Enfin si, tu vas être en retard. Murmura-t-il en sortant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Vraiment Drago... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

* * *

><p>- Il ne reste que trois semaines, tu te rends compte ? S'exclama Ginny en prenant les mains de Lena.<p>

Elles étudiaient dans la Grande Salle et le professeur Mcgonagall leur lança un regard d'avertissement.

- Et alors ? Chuchota l'ex-Serpentard. Ce n'est qu'un bal. Et celui d'Halloween...

- Justement ! Qui dit bal, dit cavalier ! Qui dit cavalier, dit danse ! Qui dit danse, dit baiser.

- C'est ton délire si tu veux danser et embrasser Harry, pas le mien. Je ne viendrais pas. J'ai horreur des bals.

- Tu n'es définitivement pas humaine. Tout le monde aime les bals !

- En parlant de bal. Raisonna froidement la voix de Minerva. Miss Jones, vous et Monsieur Malfoy êtes en charge de l'organiser.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère et hocha la tête.

- Je vais lui dire tout de suite.

- Où ça en est avec Malfoy et toi ? Demanda Ginny, une fois que le professeur partit.

- Nulle part et ça me va. Pas de guerre, mais pas de...

- De ?

- Rien. J'y vais. Je te vois ce soir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans ses appartements, il fût surpris d'y retrouver son homologue féminin.<p>

- Un problème, Jones ? Fît-il joyeusement en prenant place sur un fauteuil vert près d'elle.

- Un gros problème. Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'effaça. Il se pencha en avant, la mine inquiète.

- Nous allons devoir nous occuper des préparatifs du bal d'Halloween. Continua-t-elle, imperturbable. Nous allons donc devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Drago lui lança un regard amusé, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_- Imobilis_.

Les jambes du Prefet-en-chef s'immobilisèrent contre sa volonté. Il lança un regard noir à la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule. Celle-ci vint se poster devant lui, le visage sans expression.

- Je n'accepte aucun refus. Tu vas m'aider, que tu veuilles ou non.

_- Mobilicorpus_ !

L'ex-Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil surpris au sauveur de Drago. Un Serpentard à la peau sombre, qui de ses yeux noirs lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec lacement.

- Blaise Zabini. Répliqua-t-il, hautain. Et toi ?

- Lena Jones. Et la fille qui te tueras si tu contres encore une seule fois mes sorts.

Le visage du Serpentard s'éclaira.

- Ça c'est de la répartie ma jolie ! Digne d'une Serpentard ! Mais que fais-tu chez les Gryffondors ? Tu perds ton temps. Viens t'amuser avec nous.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire amer. Dans ses mains apparurent deux verres de jus de citrouille. Lena en tendit un à Zabini.

- Je le prendrais si tu en bois une gorgée avant. Dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

- C'est comme si c'était un baiser. Contra la Gryffondor sur ses gardes.

- C'est tout l'intérêt...

Sous le regard noir de Drago, elle but une gorgée de la boisson. Et la tendit une nouvelle fois à Blaise. Mais avant que celui-ci ne fasse un geste. Malfoy attrapa le verre et le bu d'une trait sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades. Lorsqu'il eu englouti la dernière goutte, il regarda ses amis d'un air penaud.

- J'avais soif. Se défendit-il. Tu viens, Blaise ?

Celui-ci le suivi sans un mot, la mine contrariée.

- On se voit demain, 17 heures. Ajouta Drago en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

- 18 heures ! Cria Lena. À 17 heures, je suis prise.

Le silence fût sa réponse.

* * *

><p>- Vous avez commencé ? Demanda Ginny surexcitée.<p>

- Nous nous voyons ce soir, à 18 heures.

- Ça sonne comme un rendez-vous ! Ah non ! Pas avec cette fouine ! Lena, écoute-moi. Ne le laisse pas prendre les décisions, ce doit être un super bal et ce serpent cherchera à le gâcher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lena Jones a les choses en main.

- Nous avons cours de potion. Soupira-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans les mains.

Lena se leva en sautant sur ses pieds et s'étira.

- Tu as cours de potion ! Moi, j'ai Défense contre les Forces du Mal...

- Aïe, ma pauvre... Il paraissait très en colère ce matin.

- Et comme par hasard, c'est sur moi que ça va tomber... Souffla l'ex-Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>- Nous allons faire à nouveau un cours de pratique. Annonça la voix de Severus Rogue en entrant dans la salle.<p>

La pièce était vide, toutes les tables, chaises et objets-tout-aussi-gênant-que-inutile avaient été supprimés de la salle. Tous les élèves étaient entassés au même endroit, au centre.

- Pour faire la démonstration, je vais aimablement désigner Miss Jones. Approchez.

C'est avec un sourire ironique que la jeune fille fît face à Severus. Celui-ci la regarda avec curiosité et la défia.

- Nous allons tester aujourd'hui votre résistance aux sorts. _Impédimenta_ !

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Lena se retrouva à terre sur le dos.

_« _

_- Elizabeth ! Reste concentrée ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'utiliser tout le temps le Leligimens ? Râla Tom en relevant sa douce._

_- C'est que... J'étais perturbée !_

_- Perturbée ? Et par quoi es-tu perturbée ?_

_- Par toi, le lien._

_Le jeune Serpentard eut un fin sourire et se mit à tourner autour de son âme sœur tel un prédateur traquant sa proie._

_- Il faut que tu apprennes à le maîtriser, l'ignorer pour quelques heures. C'est très dur, douloureux, compliqué à faire, mais je t'aiderais... »_

- Pitoyable... Savoura Rogue.

Lena se releva d'un geste souple. _'' Leligimens, pense au Leligimens... Détruit la barrière, il faut que tu saches ce qu'il va incanter, sinon tu es morte Elizabeth. ''_

**[Expelliarmus]**

_- Expelliarmus_ ! Hurla Severus, déjà victorieux.

La jeune Gryffondor se jeta sur le côté sous le regard ahuri du professeur.

_- Morsmordre_ !

Severus la regarda, surpris, et gémit de douleur en tenant fortement son avant-bras.

_- Incarcerem_. Acheva Lena en gardant sa baguette bien droite pour contenir les larges cordes qui maintenaient le chef de la maison de Serpentard.

Et pour porter le coup ultime, elle s'assit sur le bureau (seul mobilier avec le tableau à être présent dans la salle)

- J'annonce officiellement la réouverture de l'Armée de Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le dernier chapitre de la semaine ! On se retrouve lundi, bisous ! _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

_**Le Programme, ou quand un objet mi-technologique,**_

_**mi-magique vous sauve la vie...**_

La maison était vide depuis plus d'un mois, la poussière s'installait joyeusement sur les draps protégeant le mobilier. La main, d'un blanc cadavérique, de l'intrus attrapa le drap protecteur du lit et d'un geste sec, l'ôta. L'homme s'agenouilla, faisant de son manteau noir, comme une traîne de robe de mariée. Il prit le coussin le plus proche et l'approcha de son visage dissimulé par sa capuche. Il huma l'objet comme s'il reprenait son souffle après s'être presque noyé.

- Elizabeth... Murmura-t-il de sa voix douce.

- Maître ? Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller...

- Tu as raison, Queuedevert. Il est temps. Je vais prendre les choses en mains et reprendre ce qu'il m'appartient. Où en est mon espion ?

- Il gagne petit à petit la confiance de la Maîtresse.

- Bien, parfait. Je doutais de ses compétences, mais me voilà agréablement surpris...

- Maître, pourquoi voulez-vous tant récupérer la Maîtresse ? S'aventura Queuedevert.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort. Dit-il fièrement en se relevant. Le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps... Et amoureux. Pathétiquement amoureux. Mais, il y a une chose qu'elle possède dont j'ai besoin.

- Vous allez faire une pierre de deux coups ! S'exalta le serviteur, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Exactement.

* * *

><p>- Reprendre l'A.D ? Es-tu devenue folle ? S'égosilla Harry. C'est de la folie ! Ça demande d'énormes responsabilités ! Qui va enseigner aux volontaires ?<p>

- Toi. Répliqua Lena en baillant.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec lacement. La Gryffondor était allongée sur un banc de marbre blanc. Les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, elle aurait fait une parfaite statue grecque.

- Ça te prend souvent de prendre les décisions à la place des personnes concernées ? Continua l'élu froidement.

La jeune fille se releva et croisa les bras.

- Mais avoue que tu en mourrais d'envie. Allez ! Fais pas ton Poufsouffle ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! L'action, l'aventure, le danger !

Harry sourit malgré lui. Oui, il aimait tout ça, elle avait entièrement raison et elle le savait.

- Et bien c'est réglé ! Quelle heure est-il ? 18 heures ? Je dois filer, bye !

* * *

><p>- Tu as trois minutes de retard.<p>

Lena lança à Drago un sourire d'excuse en fermant le tableau-porte.

- Et tu es mort pour ça, ironisa-t-elle en s'installant sur un fauteuil vert près de son « ami ». Bien, commençons. J'ai apportée un petit truc pour nous faciliter la vie.

Sans attendre, elle sortit de sa poche, un objet banal. Un stylo Moldu. Malfoy le regarda avec curiosité.

- Il me semble avoir vu ça quelque part... Murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- C'est un objet Moldu. Sauf que je l'ai... « Amélioré ». Activation.

Les deux Prefets-en-chef furent projetés dans la Grande Salle. Tout était à sa place, comme d'habitude. Le jeune Serpentard jeta un regard blasé à la lionne.

- Des draps noirs sur les tables et des citrouilles à la place des bougies aériennes.

- Aussitôt, les tables furent drapées et les bougies firent place aux citrouilles sous le regard ahuri et admiratif de Drago.

- Nuit ? Fît-il d'une petite voix.

Le ciel devint noir, la pleine lune donnait une étrange atmosphère. Les citrouilles s'allumèrent automatiquement.

- Wahou, Jones ! C'est...

- Fabuleux ? Astucieux ? Oui, je sais... À présent, tu sais à quoi me servent mes heures perdues... Tu peux demander ce que tu veux au Programme. Mais je l'ai bloqué sur le bal d'Halloween, alors n'essaie pas de faire apparaître des... Objets non désirables pour le bal.

- Toile d'araignée sur les recoins. Continua le Serpentard, fasciné.

Le Programme s'exécuta. Drago continua pendant des heures à modifier la future Salle de Bal sans remarquer que la jeune fille, assise à la table des Serpentards, s'endormait. C'est aux alentours de minuit que le jeune homme, épuisé, s'assit à côté de la Gryffondor.

- Tu pourrais m'en fabriquer un, Jones ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Intrigué, il se pencha en avant pour apercevoir le visage de l'ex-Serpentard. Mais au lieu de croiser les beaux yeux verts de la jeune fille, il rencontra le noir cendré de son fard à paupière.

- Non, Jones, ne t'endors pas ! Je ne sais pas comment on sort du Programme moi !

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune Gryffondor dormait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Matelas, coussins, couvertures de soie noire.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, le Programme obéit. Il prit Lena dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit de fortune comme une Princesse avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Bonne nuit, Jones... Murmura-t-il avant de s'abandonner à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>L'ex-Serpentard ouvrit un œil, elle se trouvait nez-à-nez avec un Drago endormit. Elle le referma aussitôt <em>'' Oula ! On va se calmer avec les entraînements, Lena ''<em>. Elle s'y aventura une deuxième fois et eu la même vision. Cela la fît paniquer, et dans un ultime geste, elle essaya de se dégager. Sauf que Malfoy avait sa jambe droite qui emprisonnaient celles de Lena et son bras droit entourait la taille de la jeune fille. En essayant de se rouler sur le côté, elle entraîna sans le vouloir, le Serpentard avec elle. Ils firent tous deux un roulé-boulé sur deux mètres. Lorsque celui-ci cessa, Drago se trouvait sur Lena et la regardait, ébahi. Ils restaient pendant quelques secondes comme ça.

- Bordel, Jones ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutue ? Grogna-t-il.

- J'essayais de me libérer.

Lorsqu'il comprit dans quelle position ils étaient, le jeune homme se releva, gêné. Il tendit la main à l'ex-Serpentard et la releva.

- J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? Pourquoi il fait encore nuit ? On y voit presque rien !

- Jour, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu...

Le soleil fît son apparition.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous dans le Programme ?

- Parce que tu t'es endormis et que tu ne m'as pas dit comment on sortait de ce truc !

- Suppression de la dernière commande.

Aussitôt, leurs lit improvisé disparut.

- Sauvegarde. Désactivation.

À peine eut-elle dit la fin du mot, qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle Commune des Prefets-en-chef. Lena rangea le stylo dans la poche de son uniforme et soupira.

- Compliqué ?

Drago baissa les yeux, vaincu.

- Non.

Ils furent interrompu par Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue qui entraient en trombe.

- Dieux du ciel, vous êtes vivants ! S'écria Minerva.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le Serpentard.

Rogue ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement, sous le regard surpris de Lena.

- Il a réussi à entrer dans le château pendant quelques minutes, annonça Albus en posant son regard perçant sur la jeune fille.

- Il... Tom ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil vert à deux pas d'elle.

Severus acquiesça.

- Il va falloir que j'accélère...

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Jones ? Interrogea Drago, complètement perdu.

- Il ne me laisse pas le choix... Continua-t-elle. S'il attaque encore une fois, je m'en chargerais. Harry n'est pas prêt.

Lena se leva et tendit le stylo à Albus qui le pris avec un regard entendu.

- Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Hurla le jeune Serpentard en regardant son chef de maison.

- Voldemort a réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Soupira Minerva, devançant Rogue.

Malfoy regarda Lena, complètement abasourdi.

- Mais... Mais...

- Est-il toujours ici ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard calmement.

- Nous n'en savons rien... Mais j'en doute.

- S'il n'est pas partit, je sais où il se cache. Annonça la Gryffondor en se levant.

Une seconde avant que la jeune fille transplane, Drago lui avait attrapé le bras et fût emporté dans ce petit voyage désagréable. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant la porte des toilettes des filles. L'ex-Serpentard remarqua le jeune homme et le regarda, surprise.

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi, Malfoy ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Toi non plus ! Sourit-il en entrant à son tour.

Lena se dirigea vers les lavabos et les regarda attentivement en se penchant de temps à autre.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Questionna Drago en cherchant un objet quelconque.

- Oui. Répondit la jeune fille avec agacement. J'ai perdu l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

Le Serpentard se figea.

- On n'ira pas la dedans ! Je refuse.

La jeune Gryffondor soupira et sourit en voyant un minuscule serpent gravé sur le robinet d'arrivé d'eau.

- Ouvre-toi, dit-elle.

Un étrange sifflement sortit de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Satisfaite, Lena se retourna vers un Drago bouche bée, fixant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Si tu ne m'accompagnes pas, va chercher Harry et demande-lui de fermer la porte dès qu'il arrivera.

- Tu... Tu ne reviens pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en avançant de deux pas.

- Il y a peu de chance pour cela.

- Mais... Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant encore une fois.

- Je suis effrayée... Souffla celle-ci avec un sourire.

- Alors, n'y va pas !

- Il le faut.

- Oh, je t'en pris, Jones ! Vous les Gryffondors et votre courage meurtrier...

- Pourquoi tu te soucies tant de ma vie, Malfoy ?

Il fût stoppé dans son élan et ne su quoi répondre.

- Nous... Sommes amis, non ?

Lena ne répondit pas, ce qui le perturba.

- Les amis veillent les uns sur les autres... Je l'ai lu... Et puis Potter aurait fait pareil !

- Oh non ! S'amusa la jeune Gryffondor. Harry m'aurais accompagné.

Piqué au vif, Drago se dirigea vers le tuyau.

- On y va ? S'impatienta-t-il devant le regard victorieux de la jeune fille.

L'ex-Serpentard se glissa dans le sombre tuyau. Elle avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Au passage, elle aperçut d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'étaient aussi large. Lena était secouée en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui la précipitait dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées, bien loin au dessous des cachots. Derrière elle, la jeune Gryffondor entendait Drago glisser avec des bruits sourds chaque fois qu'il passait dans un coude, qui la fît sourire.

Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontale et Lena fût projetée sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout. La jeune fille s'écarta pour laisser passer Malfoy qui jaillit à son tour du tuyau et retomba habilement sur ses deux pieds.

- Lumos ! Chuchota Lena en sortant sa baguette.

Le bout de bois s'alluma et elle fît signe à Drago de la suivre. Il grimaçait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. _'' Mes chaussures ! Elles sont complètement foutues ! ''_. Il fit un pas de plus et un craquement monstrueux résonna dans le silence.

- Lumos ! Souffla-t-il à son tour.

Il éclaira le sol de sa baguette et il vit qu'il était jonché d'os de rongeurs ! Il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et rejoignit Lena, déjà loin, sur la pointe des pieds. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, après une dernière courbe, les deux « amis » se retrouvèrent devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravé deux serpents entrelacés. Deux grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient sortis à la place des yeux. Drago se figea tandis que Lena continuait d'avancer. Elle toucha l'un des serpents et laissa son doigt descendre lentement de quelques centimètres.

- Ouvrez, dit-elle dans un sifflement rauque.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter avec un bruit monstre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voix libre.

Alors que Lena allait entrer, la voix de Drago raisonna, la faisant sursauter :

- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée, Jones ? On peut faire demi-tour si tu veux... Je ne te dirait rien et je t'apprécierais encore plus !

- Franchement, Malfoy ! T'es pas croyable ! TU peux faire marche arrière si tu le souhaites !

Le garçon se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

- Je ne vais pas laisser une fille en détresse, c'est...

- Trop Serpentard ?

Ils se regardèrent sérieusement pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vraiment, Jones. Tu es impressionnante. Reprit Drago, sérieusement.

La jeune fille cessa de rire aussitôt. Elle regarda curieusement son interlocuteur, ce qui le mis mal à l'aise.

- Tu arrives à me faire rire alors que dans quelques minutes, nous allons peut-être mourir.

- S'il est là.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas sur que Voldemort est ici ? S'exclama-t-il ahuri.

Pour toute réponse, elle franchit l'ouverture.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé du retard, mais j'ai tendance à oublier ce site (vu que je publie sur des autres prioritairement)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**La Chambre des Secrets, ou lorsqu'une pièce est appelée ''chambre'' alors que personne n'y dors...**

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés pleins de mousses, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Lena tendit sa baguette droit devant elle, suivit par Drago. Ils s'avancèrent côte à côte parmi les colonnes, chacun de leurs pas répercutés en écho par les murailles obscures.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au niveau des deux derniers piliers, ils se retrouvèrent face à une statue, adossé au mur du fond, et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la chambre. Drago leva la tête pour apercevoir celle de la statue : elle représentait un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe, où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposaient sur le sol lisse.

Devant les pieds, un fin squelette de plusieurs mètres de long, gisait, enroulé sur lui-même.

Le Serpentard sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais resta de marbre. Il tapota l'épaule de Lena et lui montra du doigt, les restes du Basilic. La jeune fille poussa un cri et s'accroupit.

- Comment ? Murmura-t-elle. Qui ? Quand ?

- Comment ? Je ne sais pas, dit calmement Drago en s'accroupissant à son tour. Qui ? Potter. Quand ? Durant sa deuxième année.

Lena murmura des _''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?''_ lorsque les deux ''amis'' entendirent un bruit de glissement venant de la statue. Aussitôt, Malfoy pointa sa baguette vers la tête de celle-la.

- Qui va là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune fille se releva avec un soupire.

- C'est bon, Tom. Évite de me faire perdre mon temps. Ça va m'énerver et tu le sais.

Seul un cliquetis se fît entendre encore une fois venant de la statue. Lena soupira, leva sa baguette, mais avant d'avoir prononcé le moindre sortilège, un petit objet argenté tomba juste devant elle.

- Mais qu'est ce...

Elle prit la bague d'une main tremblante. Elle était magnifique : un petit diamant pas plus gros qu'une larme était retenu par un entrelace en argent.

_« Une bague de fiançailles ! »_

Il y eu un Bip-bip qui inquiéta Drago (il n'a jamais aimé les Bip-bip !). Il s'approcha de Lena et regarda la bague en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sans crier gare, quelques pétales séchés de coquelicot s'écrasèrent sur le sol, s'en suivit encore une infinité. La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux, le plafond était sombre et les pétales continuaient leurs chemin sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Drago qui regardait curieusement la statue. Devant celle-ci, d'une écriture manuscrite que Lena connaissait trop bien, à l'aide d'un _Flambois_, était écrit :

**_Elizabeth,_**

**_Nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendu, mais tu m'as donné goût à ce sentiment que je considérais comme faible : l'amour. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, me supporter ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours ! Comment te dire ceci sans paraître imbécile ? Je t'aime Lena ! Et ça, personne ne peut en douter. Tu es celle que j'attendais depuis toujours, une vie sans toi ne peut être envisageable. Alors, en ce 1er Janvier 1945, moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor, complètement ensorcelé, te demande si tu veux l'épouser et partager ton immortalité._**

Lena tomba à genoux, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, une larme, rien qu'une, coula le long de sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura Drago alors que les lettres de feu disparaissaient.

La jeune fille effaça rageusement la preuve de sa faiblesse et se releva. Ses genoux étaient trempés. Elle regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace du Mage Noir. Alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, Lena aperçut un collier d'argent. Elle s'approcha du bijou et s'en empara. C'était un pendentif ovale, des fines lignes y étaient gravées, elles partaient dans tous les sens. Il était plutôt lourd.

- Jones, tu vas répondre ? S'impatienta Drago.

La jeune fille l'ignora. Elle trouva sur le côté du collier, une légère ouverture. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit délicatement le pendentif. Il y avait une photo à l'intérieur, une photo qui lui déchira la cœur. Sur celle-ci, il y avait Tom et elle. Ils étaient enlacés et se souriaient parfois en se regardant tendrement. La photo était en sépia, mais rien qu'un coup d'œil lui avait suffit pour être sûr que c'était le 24 décembre 1944.

_'' Trois jours avant notre rupture''_

Elle entendit Drago s'approcher et mis le collier et la bague dans sa poche. Il allait lui ordonner de lui répondre lorsque Lena lui prit la main et transplana dans la Salle Commune des Prefets-en-chef.

* * *

><p>Rogue les attendaient, assis, sur l'un des fauteuils verts. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se leva d'un bond. Son regard était dur et froid.<p>

- Mais où aviez-vous la tête Miss ? Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Votre comportement me déçoit !

Drago ne répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre, ignorant son professeur.

- Monsieur Mal...

- Laisse, le coupa Lena en soupirant.

Rogue la regarda, surpris, tandis qu'elle s'installait dans un fauteuil vert. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cheminée et celle-ci s'alluma. La jeune fille regardait pensivement les flammes alors que Severus s'accroupissait à côté d'elle.

- Il n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, gentiment.

- Si je suis là, c'est que lui n'y était pas.

Le professeur de Potion soupira, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte ! Il contempla avec elle les flammes lécher les parois de la cheminée avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Es-tu déçu ?

Lena se passa une main sur la joue et plongea ses yeux tristes dans ceux de Severus.

- Un peu, admit-elle. Heureusement que Malfoy était avec moi. Il m'a empêché de pleurer.

Devant le regard curieux de Rogue, elle sourit et replongea dans ses pensées.

- Pleurer, c'est montrer une part de notre faiblesse... Récita-t-elle en murmurant.

Elle sourit, le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux, lui donnant un air démoniaque.

- Avant de rencontrer Tom... Commença-t-elle. J'avais tout de la Gryffondor que j'aurais dû être.

- Je sais... Souffla Severus en baissant les yeux. Tu sais, il parle souvent de toi, quand il est seul, quand il dort...

Cette déclaration serra le cœur de Lena. Sans quitter le feu des yeux, elle l'invita à en dire plus.

- Tu lui manques. Terriblement, lâcha-t-il las, comme s'il avait entendu cette phrase un millier de fois. Il regrette aussi, de les avoir tuées.

Elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main, se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau-porte.

- Ont-elles soufferts ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, révélant son chagrin.

Severus se leva à son tour, se posta devant la jeune fille qui pleurait en silence. Il essuya à l'aide de son pouce les traîtresses.

- Non. Elles n'ont rien senties et n'ont jamais sues qui les avaient... Supprimées.

Lena posa sa tête sur le torse d'un Rogue troublé. Il l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune Gryffondor s'endorme, les jambes cédants. Severus la rattrapa et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à son lit. Il la laissa habillée, mais la couvrit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il en sortant.

* * *

><p><em>« - Miss ! Miss ? Interpella Tom Jedusor.<em>

_Elizabeth se retourna vivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois que le jeune homme fût arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui sourit gentiment._

_- Vous n'auriez pas vue une magnifique jeune fille brune aux yeux verts ? Elle est à Serpentard et j'aimerais beaucoup l'inviter pour le bal d'Halloween... Et pour tous les prochains._

_Elizabeth, entrant dans son jeu, fît mine réfléchir. _

_- Il me semble. Mais vous allez devoir faire la queue, jeune homme. La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue, elle était noyée d'invitations. Il va falloir faire vos preuves._

_Il lui fît un de ses plus beaux sourires et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui faisait craquer la jeune Serpentard et il le savait._

_- Mince alors ! J'avais prévu de la faire danser jusqu'à pas d'heure et l'emmener dans un endroit merveilleux... Répondit-il déçu._

_- Elle accepte ! S'écria aussitôt Elizabeth. Elle viendra à 20 heures précises._

_- Je l'attendrais, susurra-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fît rougir. »_

* * *

><p>Lena ne croisait pas Drago depuis une semaine et ça l'inquiéter. Elle portait le pendentif à son coup depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvée et la bague était glissée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait ajoutée à celle-ci, une longue chaine en argent.<p>

La jeune fille parcourait les couloirs pour sa ronde de 20 heures, lorsqu'elle aperçue le Serpentard de ses pensées et Zabini. D'un pas décidé, elle s'élança vers eux.

- Blaise, Malfoy, dit-elle gentiment.

- Lena ! S'exclama Zabini en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors, la Chambre des Secrets, elle fait aussi peur qu'on le dit ?

La jeune Gryffondor lança un regard plein de reproches à Drago qui l'ignora complètement.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois... Non, répondit franchement Lena. Elle peut être... très fleurie quand elle le veut.

- Tu viens Blaise ? S'impatienta Drago.

- Ton tour est dans une heure, ne l'oubli pas ! S'exclama l'ex-Serpentard en les voyant partir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Lena se leva tôt pour tenter une embuscade sur Malfoy. Qu'il l'évite, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la stressée.<p>

Elle était allongée sur le canapé rouge lorsqu'elle le vit descendre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Tu as volé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Drago se figea, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Ta bague ne m'intéresse pas, grogna-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais parlée de ma bague. Et qui en plus, n'est pas MA bague !

Il mis une main sur sa hanche, le regard froid.

- Et pour qui était-elle destinée, Elizabeth Lena Jones ?

- Pour moi, admit Lena.

- Et par qui ? Interrogea-t-il en s'avançant.

- Par Tom Jedusor.

Drago était à présent à moins de deux mètres de la jeune fille. Il prit place sur le fauteuil vert à sa gauche.

- Et qui est Tom Jedusor ?

- Voldemort... Souffla la récente Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune Serpentard poussa un long soupire et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Et tu vas me blâmer pour ça ! S'indigna Lena en se levant d'un bond.

- Je ne te blâme pas pour avoir aimée un monstre 50 ans plus tôt. On fait tous des erreurs... Bon pas aussi grosses que celle-la, mais ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Je suis juste déçu. Oui, déçu que tu ais osée penser que je n'étais pas digne de confiance.

Sur ce, il sortit sans se retourner.

- Crétin.

* * *

><p>Lena était en plein cours de métamorphose lorsque cela arriva. Minerva suivait son cours dignement lorsqu'un Épouvantard entra dans la salle. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un immense serpent. Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à hurler. L'ex-Serpentard n'ayant -comme toute la classe- pas remarquée que c'était un Épouvantard, le regarda avec indifférence.<p>

- Arrête ! Retourne sagement auprès de ton maître, il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour toi ici, siffla-t-elle en Fourchelang.

Lorsque l'Épouvantard fût à moins d'un mètre, il changea de forme _''Plop !''_. Lena se retrouva en face... D'Elizabeth. Les yeux de son double avaient une folle allure démoniaque, elle était légèrement vêtue, un mini-short, des bottes montantes et un débardeur noir laissant aux élèves (et professeur) la liberté de pouvoir observer la Marque des Ténèbres à son avant-bras gauche. Elizabeth eut un rictus mauvais, s'approchant lentement de sa proie. Harry, qui avait suivit la scène avec un grand étonnement, avança d'un pas, mais il se figea en voyant Lena embrasser son double maléfique. L'ex-Serpentard se redressa avec un sourire d'amusement.

- Ridicule.

L'Épouvantard, déçu, se tourna et se changea... En Lord Voldemort _''Plop !''_. Toute la classe était silencieuse, retenant son souffle. Savoir que le Mage Noir était de retour était une chose, le voir en ''vrai'' en était une autre. Lena tendit la main et toucha l'épaule du Lord-Épouvantard. Surprise, elle retira son bras et fronça les sourcils. La réplique du Mage Noir s'avança à pas lents vers le Survivant.

Severus Rogue entra en trombe dans la salle et d'un coup de baguette, enferma l'Épouvantard dans la mallette kaki qu'il avait apporté.

- Pardonnez, l'un de mes élèves s'est enfui, ironisa-t-il en sortant.

Le professeur Mcgonagall hocha la tête et ordonna aux rouges et or de s'asseoir.

* * *

><p>- Quelle ironie Jones ! Avoir peur de soi-même ! Se moqua Malfoy en la bousculant.<p>

- Ce n'était pas elle ! Intervint Ginny en arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasmoche ? Répliqua Drago en s'avançant d'un pas.

- C'est une partie de moi qui peut arriver à tout moment, le coupa Lena. Et si ça arrive... Je vous conseil de courir et vite.

Le Serpentard posa ses yeux sur la récente Gryffondor, tandis que ses sbires croisaient les bras pour les intimider. Ginny était terrifiée, mais n'en montra rien, l'ex-Serpentard, de son côté, réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Tu veux vraiment la rencontrer, Malfoy ? Je te croyais plus intelligent... Tu sais, à côté d'elle, Voldemort est aussi doux qu'un agneau ! Il faut dire qu'elle n'aime pas trop faire la causette comme moi. Et puis, il est certain qu'elle rejoindrait son cher et tendre ce qui, ne nous voilons pas la face, serait catastrophique pour l'avenir des sorciers.

Le deux colosses aux yeux porcins reculèrent en entendant ces paroles, Drago regardait Lena avec curiosité, se demandant si elle bluffait.

- Tu mens, siffla-t-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue, répliqua Lena en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Comment était-elle ? Demanda Ginny pour calmer la tension.

La récente Gryffondor ferma les yeux le temps de sa longue inspiration.

- Maléfique, folle, haineuse, mauvaise, dangereuse. Elle était terrifiante...

- Et tu l'as embrassée, continua Malfoy.

- Tu l'as quoi ? Hurla Ginny, stupéfaite.

- Je m'aime trop ! Je suis narcissique ! C'est un complexe très intéressant et amusant, non ? Plaisanta Lena en s'éloignant.

Ginny se retourna et vit les deux imbéciles la regarder avec un air sadique tandis que Drago était perdu dans ses pensées.

- On en fait quoi, de la Weasley ?

Malfoy releva la tête et sembla enfin remarquer la présence de la lionne qui le regardait d'un air hautain.

- Rien, trancha-t-il en se retournant.

Les deux abrutis protestèrent et le Serpentard soupira.

- Si on fait quelque chose à Weasmoche, Lena va être très énervée. Et si elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler sa colère, que va-t-il se passer ?

- Elle va se casser le poignet en nous frappant ? Proposa Crabbe.

Tandis que Goyle s'esclaffait, Drago se faisait violence pour ne pas leur donner une bonne leçon. Ginny était ''sois-disant'' partie depuis un petit moment déjà, et observait les Serpentards à quelques mètres de là.

- Non, imbéciles ! Elle pourrait perdre le contrôle et Elizabeth se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de nous ! Il faut vraiment tout vous expliquer ! Rugit Malfoy en partant du côté inverse d'un pas rageur.

* * *

><p>Il était 17 heures, et deux semaines avant se fichu bal. Lena se demandait comment y échapper. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier, mais ça, elle ne l'avouera jamais. Ginny attendait patiemment.<p>

- Un bal costumé ! S'exclama Lena en se levant d'un bond de son siège rouge.

La petite Gryffondor sursauta et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Le but sera de ne pas se reconnaître. Pas de cavalier... Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée plus tôt ? Continua l'ex-Serpentard comme si elle était seule.

- J'approuve totalement ! Osa Ginny.

Lena se figea, regarda la rouquine dans les yeux, puis se remit à faire les cent pas, le long du salon des Prefets-en-chef.

- Où vais-je pouvoir m'acheter une robe décente ?

- Au Pré-au-Lard ? Proposa son amie.

- Non. Il me faut une création Moldu. J'en ai chez moi. C'est à une heure de balai. Mais... Je ne peux pas.

- Tu-sais-qui ?

Lena acquiesça, s'asseyant sur le canapé rouge où se trouvait Ginny?

- Au diable Voldemort ! S'exclama soudain l'ex-Serpentard. Prend ton balai Weasley, on part à la chasse aux robes !

- Qu...Quoi ? Non ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça de Poudlard ! Tout en sachant que Tu-sais-qui attend sagement ton arrivée.

La récente Gryffondor fît la moue. La rouquine commençait sérieusement à lui griller le pompon !

- Où est passé le légendaire courage d'un Gryffondor ? Ne me permet pas de douter du choix du Choixpeau.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny alla chercher son balai.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, voilà le 8ème chapitre !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Le bal d' Halloween, ou danser langoureusement avec Rogue peut être un bon moyen de faire peur aux élèves...**

Elles se trouvaient à présent dans l'appartement de Lena. Celle-ci se figea et regarda autour d'elle.

- Il est venu, murmura-t-elle.

Ginny ouvrit grand ses yeux et s'approcha du lit découvert.

- Il avait sommeil.

L'ex-Serpentard la rejoignit en ricanant et rabattu le drap protecteur d'un geste agacé.

- Il est venu, je dirais, il y a une semaine tout au plus.

- Tu te rends compte ? Une semaine auparavant, Tu-sais-qui dormait dans ton lit !

- Il n'a pas dormi ici, s'amusa Lena. Il s'est juste agenouillé et m'a volé un coussin, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Comme sais-tu tout ça ?

- C'est le lien... qui me le dit. Je le sais, c'est tout. Bon, direction garde-robe ! Je crois avoir quelque chose pour toi.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et suivit la jeune fille. Elle resta sous le choc quand elle vit le nombre fulgurant de vêtements et de chaussures que Lena possédait.

- Je travaille au Ministère, avoua la récente Gryffondor en fouillant dans un large box. Je fais toute sorte de travail, c'est pour cela que mon patrimoine est abondant... En vêtements, bien sûr !

Elle sortit une longue robe bleue pâle, serrée au corps. Ginny retint de justesse un gémissement devant la beauté de l'habit. Lena fronça les sourcils.

- Tu la veux ? Je ne l'ai mise qu'une seule fois. Je ne me souviens même pas ne pas l'avoir jetée !

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas jeter cette merveille ! Je peux ?

Lena acquiesça. La Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier pour prendre délicatement la robe et la mettre avec douceur dans le sac prévu à cet effet (les robes, pour les filles, c'est sacré ! Surtout si c'est de la haute couture !).

- C'est de la soie, s'amusa Lena en fermant son sac à son tour.

- Tu as fini ? S'étrangla Ginny.

- Oui, il ne manque plus que des chaussures pour toi. Excuse-moi, mais je suis pressée, savoir qu'il est venu...

- Ça te fait plaisir ?

L'ex-Serpentard se figea, une paire d'escarpins blanc à la main.

- Elizabeth est ravie, tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

- Et Lena ? Que ressens Lena ?

Le jeune fille soupira en enfourchant son sac-à-dos.

- Lena est déboussolée, ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle est effrayée.

Cette révélation mis un froid à la conversation. Toute deux reprirent la route en silence, contemplant les étoiles.

* * *

><p>Un faisceau vert siffla près de Lena. Elle tourna la tête à s'en faire une tendinite et retint un juron en voyant six Mangemorts non loin d'elles.<p>

- Ginny, fonce ! Hurla-t-elle. Je vais retenir ces Trouducs' !

La rouquine jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et étouffa un cri d'horreur. _''On est fichue !''_

- Allez ! Va-t'en ! S'égosilla Lena. Ils en ont après moi !

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une...

- Silence ! Obéis ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héroïnes, Weasley !

Son ton était sans appel. À contrecœur, la jeune Gryffondor dévia sa trajectoire et disparue aux yeux de l'ex-Serpentard.

_''Je vais y arriver, je vais les semer !''_

_''Non, tu penses vraiment que fuir réglera le problème, petite Lena ? Laisse-moi rire ! Allez ! Foutons-leurs une bonne raclée ! Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est la seule solution.''_

_''Foutaises ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule. J'y arriverais !''_

_''N'importe quoi ! Tout ce que tu vas arriver à faire, c'est de nous tuer ! Laisse-moi faire. Dans dix minutes, tout sera fini et tu reprendras ta route.''_

_''Tu n'essaieras pas de garder le contrôle ?''_

_''Non, promis.''_

Les yeux de Lena devinrent noirs progressivement, comme si l'on ajoutait de l'encre dans de l'eau. Une lueur rouge maléfique passa furtivement, ses traits étaient durs et ses lèvres abordaient une moue sadique d'où sortait un rire à vous glacer le sang. La jeune femme piqua vers le sol, bientôt suivie des partisans de Voldemort. Elle sauta de son balai à quelques mètres du sol et atterrit agilement sur ses pieds. L'ex-Serpentard se trouvait dans une clairière avec six Mangemorts à ses trousses. Lena était plutôt mal barrée, Elizabeth, elle, se trouvait dans son élément.

- Ah ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Fît-elle joyeusement en tapant dans ses mains.

Les six hommes l'encerclaient, baguettes sorties, masques sur le visage.

- Vos noms ?

Ils avancèrent d'un pas en parfaite synchronisation et Elizabeth soupira, visiblement lassée.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas m'énerver ! J'aime bien savoir les noms des personnes que je tue... C'est une habitude.

Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient encore. Très ennuyée de parler à un mur, Elizabeth mit les mains dans ses poches.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire vite, promis.

À peine eût-elle finie sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur l'homme le plus proche et à l'aide de ses mains, lui craqua la nuque. Le Mangemort tomba, comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle évita de justesse un sort d'immobilisation en effectuant un salto arrière. Elle atterrit deuxième ennemi et lui décrocha la mâchoire à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied retourné. La jeune fille tendit la main vers un autre Mangemort qui arrivait pour lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait, mauvaise idée.

- Stupefix !

Il tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Plus que trois.

Lena, terrée dans un coin de sa conscience, assistait à toute la scène. Bien que horrifiée par le massacre barbare de sa moitié, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le calme, la rapidité et l'adresse d'Elizabeth. Cette partie d'elle-même était une vraie machine à tuer.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le dernier Mangemort tombait enfin. La jeune fille était essoufflée, en sueur et pleine de terre (elle s'était reçue quelques sorts en pleine poire !).

- Je sais Lena... Ça a duré 12 minutes.

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée. Drago s'était appliqué. Les tables étaient en pierres, recouvertes d'une fine nappe noire, ainsi que les longs bancs. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient les murs, des citrouilles lumineuses flottaient. Des serviettes (en tête de mort) volaient déjà à travers la pièce. Quelques malins avaient du Whisky Pur Feu dans leurs gobelets, sans que les professeurs ne s'en aperçoivent, trop occupés à parler entre eux (enfin plutôt crier, car la musique n'y allait pas doucement).<p>

Lena était dans sa chambre, devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle n'était pas déguisée, la robe trônait le long de son lit, noire et blanche, contraste parfait : Lena et Elizabeth. La jeune fille soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au bal. Elle était trop vieille pour ça...

- Lena ? Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le bal vient de commencer, les Prefets-en-chef sont attendus pour montrer l'exemple que (et elle cite) : _Tout le monde, à tout âge peut s'amuser !_

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, soupira la récente Gryffondor. J'ai 97 ans... Je n'irais pas au bal.

- 97 ans ? Tu sais ce que je vois, moi ? Une magnifique jeune fille de 17 ans. Alors tu vas m'enfiler cette fichue robe et plus vite que ça, sinon je vais m'énerver ! (Là je dis : Ginny en mode meilleure amie excitée !)

Lena observa attentivement la petite Gryffondor, celle-ci était vêtue de la longue robe en soie bleue pâle, sa chevelure de feu était ondulée et cascadait le long de sa poitrine. Elle tenait dans ses mains, un masque blanc qui permettait de cacher la partie autour de ses yeux.

L'ex-Serpentard, résignée, pris à contrecœur la magnifique robe contrastée et fila dans la salle-de-bain.

La fête battait déjà son plein, cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle avait commencée et presque tout le monde dansés sur la piste. Lena portait à présent le même masque que Ginny, mais en noir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les grandes portes, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent avant de se re-concentrer à danser. Tout le monde se fichait de leur présence à part six personnes, qui ouvrirent grands leurs yeux. Hermione, Ron et Harry, déguisés en une très belle réplique de Bellatrix Lestranges pour l'une et en zombie et vampire pour les deux autres, accoururent à leur rencontre.

- Ginny ? Lena ? C'est vous ? S'écria Hermione.

Les deux concernées hochèrent la tête en s'avançant. Les Portes se refermaient, pendant qu'un garçon inconnu, les cheveux bruns foncés et le regard sombre malgré ses yeux clairs, s'approchait.

- Vous êtes... Wahou ! S'extasia Ronald.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, tandis qu'Harry s'avançait vers Ginny. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre sous le regard attendrit de la récente Gryffondor.

- Allons danser ! Jubila Lena.

Sans attendre, le trio, Ginny et l'ancienne Serpentard prirent place sur la piste, parmi les autres élèves déguisés. Le jeune garçon inconnu se colla au dos de la récente Gryffondor. Elle se retourna, en alerte et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui es...

L'inconnu se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le masque du jeune homme effleura Lena, qui fût parcouru d'un frisson le long de l'échine. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Il la rapprocha contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Le corps du garçon était chaud, agréable et ses lèvres douces, timides, mais passionnées. C'est cette passion qui désamorça la jeune fille. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, même pas Tom. Ses jambes fléchirent, mais elle se reprenait bien vite en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Elle voulait que ce baiser ne se termine pas, goûtant aux lèvres de ce Roméo, sucrées et alcoolisées. Alors que la langue enflammée de ce parfait inconnu s'immisçait dans la bouche gourmande de Lena, un autre garçon les percuta violemment.

Les deux jeunes se détachèrent à contrecœur. La jeune fille était essoufflée et le garçon aux yeux océans, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, lui arracha le collier qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle avait été dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le collier de Tom Jedusor, la photo du Noël de 1944. Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'enfuyait sans demander son reste.

Le voleur, en fuyant avec le pendentif, passa près du trio et notamment de Ginny et Harry. Celui-ci hurla en touchant sa cicatrice. Le sang de Lena ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Arrête-toi tout de suite ou je t'envoies un _Doloris_ dans l'arrière-train qui te fera passer l'envie de devenir homosexuel !

Le Mage Noir disparut derrière les Grandes Portes encore entre-ouvertes. La jeune fille, les yeux noirs avec un soupçon de folie rougeâtre, s'élança à sa poursuite. Sa robe à volume la ralentissait, elle pesta et d'un coup de baguette (qu'elle avait accrochée à son soutien-gorge/ Règle n°2 pour l'ex-fiancée de Voldemort : Toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi) se retrouva vêtue d'une robe mini (lui arrivant bien au-dessus des cuisses) noire. Elle regarda ses escarpins noirs vernis et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa course effrénée.

_''Autant être une héroïne sexy !''_

Ses pas la menèrent dans les jardins du château. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, les étoiles très peu nombreuses et la lune était pleine. La nuit était fraîche, Elizabeth frissonna, ses jambes ainsi que ses bras étaient nus. Elle observa les alentours, aucune trace de Voldemort. Elle sonda le jardin grâce à la _Legilimancie _: personne. L'ancienne Serpentard allée rentrer au chaud en rageant, lorsqu'une longue cape noire pendue à l'une des branches d'un arbre frêle, attira son attention. Celle-ci pendait mollement à quelques centimètres du sol, dansant avec la légère brise. L'ex-Serpentard s'avança vers le vêtement et dès qu'elle fût à sa hauteur, elle vit une large feuille de l'arbre accroché à la cape. À l'encre noire, d'une écriture manuscrite y été écrit quelques mots :

**_Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas ?_**

**_T._**

La jeune fille sourit et se drapa de la cape. Elle inspira et remarqua qu'elle avait _son _odeur qui n'avait jamais changée.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi cool quand tu fais ça, Tom ?

Elizabeth prit un énième Whisky Pur Feu. Elle était toujours vêtue de sa mini. Une musique rock débuta et la jeune fille se hissa, comme une personne bourrée peut le faire, sur la table. L'ancienne Serpentard vira d'un mouvement de la jambe les verres, bouteilles et assiettes qui traînés. Elle commença à se déhancher sensuellement au rythme de la chanson. Elle était sur la table des Serdaigles (on sait pas pourquoi, hein !), Bach Cino la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Severus s'approcha de la jeune fille et monta sur la table avec aisance. Rogue pris la main d'Elizabeth et la tira vers lui pour la faire descendre. Il croisa les yeux maléfiques de celle-ci et se figea.

_- Imperium_, l'entendit-il murmurer. Danse, Severus, danse avec moi.

Tel un pantin, il s'exécuta (je vous épargne les détails... Sinon je vais devoir mettre un rating -18 tellement c'est gore !). Elizabeth, dos à lui, descendait langoureusement le long de son corps, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres (et je ne vous dis pas pourquoi, hein !).

_''Elizabeth, ça suffit !''_

_''Bien, madame !''_

Lorsqu'Elizabeth laissa à Lena la liberté de ses mouvements, comme à chaque fois : elle tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Lena se réveilla dans sa chambre, Drago étendu à ses côtés (je trouve qu'il campe un peu trop souvent dans la chambre de Lena, lui... Va falloir le calmer un jour !). Elle s'étira longuement et toisa la cape noire, accrochée à l'une des portes de son armoire en bois en face de son lit, avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur dû à sa petite fête d'hier. Malfoy se redressa en alerte. Les deux Prefets-en-chef se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.<p>

- Tu es réveillée. Mal à la tête ? Il y a une potion pour la gueule de bois sur ta table de nuit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au verre empli d'une texture brunâtre.

- Qui l'a faite ? Toi ? C'est tes selles ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'aurais aimé te dire que oui, mais je te mentirais. Et puis c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu me prends pour le crasseux de Poudlard ? C'est Rogue qui l'a faite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mis dedans.

Alors qu'elle allait boire la potion, elle se figea en entendant le nom de son professeur de Potion.

- Il n'est pas en colère contre moi ? Après ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Tu ne mourras pas en la buvant, si c'est ça que tu demandes, assura-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Elle le suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et, non sans avoir grimacée, bue la texture pâteuse.

C'était une mauvaise idée...


End file.
